Avatar: The Tale of the Twins - Book 1: Fire Nation
by Quincieevee
Summary: The Avatar has always been there to help stop the Fire Rebels; a powerful force that threatens to overthrow the Fire Nation. But ever since Avatar Korra died the Rebels have grown in strength. White Lotus has been looking frantically for the next Avatar but found nothing for 10 years. Many people believe that Raava's spirit was too weak to reincarnate. I know the Avatar will return
1. Chapter 1: Into the Spirit Wilds

**This fanfic has been long overdue. I've been waiting to do this forever, but I never found the time. Hopefully, you enjoy this fanfic (although there are probably many better ones out there). I hope I can update often. BTW, this takes place after Korra, so you have to watch all the seasons before you read this. This is after Korra dies and the new Avatar is reincarnated. Also, Katara, Zuko, and Toph are still alive.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

 _Fire *_ foooom fooom _*_

 _Air *whooooosh*_

 _Water *_ shhhhshhh _*_

 _Earth *kpew kpew*_

 _Long ago, my father used to tell me stories of how the Avatar kept balance between the nations. Avatar Korra and Earth Kingdom uniter Kuvira transformed the United Republic of the Nations' capital, Republic City, into a spirit portal, the bridge between the two worlds. Avatar Korra accomplished many remarkable things in her life, but suddenly, her time in this world came to an end, only one year after Kuvira. It has been ten years now and the Avatar has not arisen, leaving Republic City and the rest of the world in chaos. Right after the death of Korra, a powerful force called the Fire Rebels threatened to overthrow the Fire Nation. Only the Avatar could stop this force. Only she could stop the rebels. One year ago, my father left to aid the Republic with the rising Fire Rebel problems. He never came back since, leaving me and my sister to look after our family. Many people in my village had given up hope that the Avatar will ever come back. But I believe that somehow, the Avatar will rise again._

Book 1: Fire Nation

Chapter 1: Into the Spirit Wilds

Tashi Song leaned back in the saddle covering Kuna, a leopard-sea lion. Her twin brother, Tao Song, looked side to side for some meat to eat like a hungry animal, spear clutched in his hand. They were traveling through the Spirit Wilds in the center of their village; Gaoling Village. It was next to the Desert and the ocean (somewhat across from Kyoshi Island) and near the Swamp. Tashi sighed, looking at the lime green vines that hung above her head, before looking back her notebook and jotting down some notes for a big book report due soon.

"Hey, Tashi!" Tao called to his sister, spotting a rabbit. "This is how you catch a rabbit. Maybe you can learn something from me. Tashi?" Tashi completely ignored him and kept on writing. "TASHI HELLO!" Nothing. After two more times of calling her name, he earthbended a pebble and threw it at his sister's head.

"Ow!" Tashi rubbed her head, (finally) looking up from her notebook. "Seriously. What was that for?"

"I called your name (literally) five times!" Tao answered. Tashi sighed. She often did this. If she needed to do work well with constant distractions (aka Tao), she needed to ignore everything (especially Tao) to get her work done.

"What are you even writing about anyway?" Tao groaned.

"For the millionth time, Tao, I'm writing my book report about the how dangerous it is to have the Avatar disappear for so long," Tashi explained, annoyed.

"Yeah, so?"

"The next Avatar didn't appear for ten years!" Tashi replied exasperatedly. "Don't you think that's important? It's only a matter of time before the world falls out of balance again."

"Whatever," Tao rolled his eyes. "Just watch me catch this rabbit." The rabbit appeared a few feet away, nibbling on a leaf. Tao started to drool. "I could almost smell it cooking..." Now it was Tashi rolling her eyes, but she put down her notebook anyway. Tao waited for the right moment and rushed toward the unexpecting creature. The rabbit bounded into the wilds and Tao gave chase.

"Tao!" Tashi called. She jumped into the front, urging Kuna forward. "Come back!" Tao, Tashi, and Kuna bounded over roots and ducked under vines. Tashi heard Kuna's panting as they ran further. She felt the spiritual energy getting stronger as they continued deeper into the wilds. Spirits were everywhere now, floating above them and crawling below them. Finally, Tao stopped.

"Aww..." Tao groaned. "I didn't catch it."

Tashi's eyes were blazing with anger now, "Why did you even run off like that! If it wasn't for Kuna and me, then you would've been lost by now!"

"Well, if you were paying attention, then it wouldn't have run off," Tao countered. "Why do little sisters _always_ mess things up?" He instantly regretted saying that.

"WE'RE EXACTLY THE SAME AGE!" Tashi exploded with rage, triggered. "AND I WAS FINISHING MY BOOK REPORT FOR CLASS TOMORROW! I WANTED TO STAY AT HOME, BUT MOM WOULDN'T LET YOU GO ALONE BECAUSE YOU'RE TO IRRESPONSIBLE!" Tao's eyes widened as the spirits reacted to Tashi's anger. They narrowed their eyes with suspicion at each other.

"Uh, Tashi..." Tao stuttered. Most spirits fled, sensing the change in atmosphere. But one, particularly big one, stayed.

"SO SORRY IF I GET AN A+ AND YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU RAN OFF TO PLAY HUNTER! EVER SINCE DAD LEFT, I WAS STUCK WITH YOU! INSTEAD OF YOU AND DAD DOING NONSENSE TOGETHER _I_ HAD TO GO WITH YOU _EVERY SINGLE TIME!"_ Tao motioned to look behind her, but she completely ignored him.

"I think you should just take a deep breath..." Tao suggested as the spirit started to turn into a dark, angry spirit. It started growling and approaching them slowly.

"NO, I WILL NOT TAKE A DEEP BREATH! I COULD'VE BEEN DOING SO MANY OTHER THINGS BUT NO! **_YOU ARE TOO IMMATURE TO GO ALONE!_** " Tashi breathed heavily, finally noticed the fearful look on Tao's face.

"Bear feet..." Tao managed to say.

"I'm wearing shoes, Tao. I'm not bare feet," Tashi said. "I think you need glasses..."

"No," Tao argued. "BEAR FEET!"

"What is it?" Tashi asked. "Seriously, you're staring at me like there's an angry platypus-bear spirit behind me." She turned around, and sure enough, there was an angry platypus-bear spirit standing right behind her. Tashi gulped. "Did I just do that?"

"Congratulations!" Tao cheered. "You turned your very first spirit evil!"

"Thanks, Tao," Tashi replied sarcastically. "I needed that."

"Anytime," Tao responded, darting out of the way when the spirit slashed an oversized claw at them.

Tashi and Tao ran in opposite directions, and the spirit gave chase. Tao earthbended a rock and threw it at the spirit. It bounced off the spirit and only made it angrier. Tao panicked and ran behind a vine. The spirit uprooted the vine and swung it at Tao. He ducked and ran across the clearing to where his sister stood. He gasped for breath as the spirit towered above them and took a swipe. Sweat formed on his head as he made an earth shield (that easily got obliterated). He was just learning earthbending at ten and the only moves he learned so far was: throw a boulder, stop a boulder, and make an earth shield. His puny earthbending skills were no match for an angry platypus-bear spirit monster.

"Hey, platypus-bear! Bet you can't catch me!" Tashi called, waving her hands around like a crazy lunatic. "That would be so emBEARassing for you." Tao facepalmed. Tashi weaved in and out of the vines. "Wow. Is that all you can do? I know my speed is unBEARable but you're BEARly even fast!" Soon she came where the vines were the thickest and bounded over and under them. The spirit easily got tangled up in it and roared angrily. She ran to Tao, out of breath.

"Nice moves," Tao gasped, giving her a thumbs-up.

"We'll need more than just that," Tashi said, pointing to a nearby tree that the spirit just teleported to.

"I forgot they could do that," Tao realized, running in any direction possible except where the spirit was. He tried using earthbending to stop it, but the platypus-bear just teleported out of the way. The spirit swiped at his legs, tripping him and making him land on his back. He earthbended a shield, saving him from the blow. Then he darted out of the way, climbing a nearby vine.

Tao swung from vine to vine like a monkey, racing away from an angry predator. "Why are you so angry?" he called, in attempts to calm it.

The spirit spoke in a deep, almost-impossible-to-understand voice, "You always drag me along on trips! I hate going with you! You're so annoying and distracting!"

Suddenly, everything clicked. Tao realized, "Tashi! Stop being angry now!"

"I'm not angry at you anymore!" she shouted back. "Just really scared for our very existence!" The angry spirit stopped. Slowly rotating around toward Tashi. She gulped. Those seconds between them were antagonizing; Tashi staring into those red, angry eyes and those red, angry eyes staring into hers. Her heart pumped faster because of fear (and running around). Suddenly, the spirit charged at her.

"The spirit's attracted to strong emotion!" Tao realized, jumping down from a vine. "Stop feeling fear!"

"WHAT?" Tashi cried, and the spirit roared louder. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?"

"Tashi," Tao called. "It's either calm down, run away, or die."

"VERY HELPFUL TAO!" Tashi exclaimed sarcastically. She swung on a vine, arching her body in a huge arc and landing on a high vine. The spirit could teleport across, but not up. Its claws raked the bottom on the vine.

"Now calm down," Tao offered, racking his brain for solutions. "Um... count to 10. Think about calm things. Er... breathe?"

Tashi sighed, "If I stop breathing, I'll die." She rolled her eyes. The spirit started calming down. The angry glint in its eyes had gone down to a more frustrated look. _Think of the most relaxing, happy thing,_ Tashi told herself. _Staying home, no annoying Tao, no distracting Tao, no Tao in general..._ Tashi took a deep breath, calming herself. The spirit eyes went to a contented look and its dark form started changing into its light form.

Tao looked to his side and found Kuna tangled up in vines. She whimpered mournfully as the vines slapped her. She was being pulled into the depths of the Spirit Wilds. Tao had been so focused saving himself, he forgot about Kuna. "KUNA!" he yelled, panicking. This spirit turned dark again and charged at Kuna. Tao jumped in front of her and earthbended an earth shield. The spirit clawed the shield once, twice, three times. Tao groaned from the strain as he took blow after blow. It was obliterated after the fifth blow as the spirit roared angrily above him. Tao braced himself for the final blow. The claws came down, but something stopped it.

"STOP!" Tashi called, landing in between them. An air forcefield sprung between them from her outstretched hand. Tao gasped at what he saw. Tashi's eyes started glowing as she bent the water from a nearby stream. The water surrounded the spirit and turned golden. The spirit evaporated into golden dust as it was guided back to the spirit world.

* * *

Sakura sailed on her water tribe sailboat with her crew. She stared into the distance, water surround her in every direction. Water. The element of healing and life. Then how come the element had hurt her so much?

The atmosphere suddenly changed. It became energized with the sudden sense of power. Some spiritual energy was coming from an incredibly powerful source. She was a very trained warrior, and one of the rare few who could enter the spirit world without a portal. She could sense spiritual energy from spirits, but this was way different. Most spirit's energy feels like a soft feather. A dark spirit's energy feels like needles. Humans feel like a rock or stone. But this was nothing... or, everything? It was hard to tell.

"Do you feel that?" Sakura asked her crew.

"Uhhh... no..." the captain answered honestly.

"It's... it's the Avatar," Sakura stated.

"Are you sure?" the captain said.

"It must be," Sakura replied. "I... I never felt anything else like it before. It has to be the Avatar. I know it."

"Set sail to Gaoling Village," she ordered her crew. "Finally my relentless journey will be over."

* * *

Mako walked to the White Lotus hut in Republic City. He had no idea where all the other ones are, so he had to go to this one. His brother, Bolin, was helping rebuild Republic City after Kuvira's spirit-vine-laser destroyed over half the city. After the city had been rebuilt, he was offered a job as an engineer and he invented the cell phone (aka the flip phone). Asami and Varrick are now working together, now that Asami learned how to forgive. Mako had been working at the police department again, but his nerves got to him. The crime rate in Republic City had gone up tremendously. It was only a matter of time before someone like Amon would rise again. The city needed its Avatar.

That is why he was standing in front of an organization he didn't care about when he was in Pro-Bending. If anyone could find the Avatar, it's the people who found Korra, Aang, and Roku. And he was going to help them.

Mako took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Who knocks at the garden gate?" someone asked from inside.

"Uh... Mako? If this is a code then I have no idea what it is," Mako answered.

"Go away."

"Wait! But I was Avatar's friend in her past life! I was part of Team Avatar!" Mako persisted. "And I want to help you find the new Avatar!"

There was some murmuring from inside. "Fine then," they decided. "Come in."

The door swung open to five White Lotus members. They were sitting around a small round table in the middle of the room and on that table, there was a map of the world. Mako was aware that everyone was staring at him now, so he quickly took a seat.

"So," Mako cleared his throat. "Where did you look?"

"Well..." a member said awkwardly. "We looked in Republic City, Omashu, Ba Sing Se..." The list went on and on, pointing at Xs on the map. Mako nodded, searching for a non-Xed city.

"What about Gaoling Village?" Mako suggested, looking at the only non-Xed city he could find.

"Gaoling Village?" a member scoffed. "They HATE the Avatars. If they found out they had an Avatar in their village, they would send them off to someplace else. Actually, they hate benders in general. When an earthbender turns 11, they would make them work in the mines or fight in the army."

"But it's the only place where you didn't look!" Mako argued. "That's probably the only place where the Avatar is!" The White Lotus members looked at each other uncertainly. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Ok then," they decided. "We will set sail to Gaoling Village at once."

* * *

Tashi groaned. Her head was pounding with a terrible headache. She opened her eyes and was met with a piercing light. Her eyes adjusted and found herself laying on the grass. She turned her head and saw lime green vines overlapping each other, blue sky peeking out from behind them. Someone was calling her name. She turned her head more and found a ten-year-old boy with black hair and bright green eyes staring back at her. His face was slightly freckled. As her eyes adjusted more, she realized it was Tao. _What am I doing here?_ she asked herself and suddenly, the events from earlier that day came flooding back to her.

"Tashi!" Tao called.

Tashi stood up, moaning, "What happened?"

"The platypus-bear spirit was going to attack Kuna and me, but then you came in the middle and-" Tao started. He sucked in a breath.

"Then what?"

"Your eyes started glowing and you started to waterbend."

Tashi gasped. _No, it can't be,_ she thought. _I can't be the one._ Her heartbeat accelerated and her breathing quickened. Her hands started getting clammy and her lips stuck together. "H-how?" she managed to say. Tao shook his head.

She stumbled a little and leaned on a vine. She put her hand on her head to help process this information. "Me?" she finally said. "The Avatar? But-but that can't be." She slid down the vine. "Tao, I think we need to take you to an eye doctor."

"No," Tao answered. "I'm sure of it. I know what I saw."

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating on cactus juice again?" That first time when Tao, Tashi, and their father journeyed into the Desert was terrifying. They originally went there to see the sandbenders so Tao could learn from them. The sandbenders weren't there, so they journeyed farther. Apparently, the sandbenders were on the other side of the Desert. Then Tao, Tashi, and their father ran out of water, so Tao decided to drink cactus juice. Things just went downhill from there. So long story short, they almost died in the Desert and Tao never learned sandbending. Tashi shuddered.

"There are no cactuses in the Spirit Wilds," Tao sighed exasperatedly.

"You never know..." Tashi responded spookily doing weird hand movements. Tao facepalmed.

"Let's just go home," Tao suggested, jumping on Kuna. Tashi jumped on also and they rode off home.

* * *

 _"Haha!" Tao laughed, playing hide-and-go-seek. "You're counting now, Dad!"_

 _"I guess I am," his dad chuckled and started counting to 30. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."_

 _Tao ran off into the distance, running as fast as his 7-year-old legs can go. Soon he tripped, finally slowing down._

 _When he looked up, he saw a terrible sight. Earthbenders from his village were forced to work in mines. Their clothes were covered in filth as they bent rocks, tired but persistent. But of course, 7-year-old Tao didn't understand._

 _"What are you guys doing down there?" Tao shouted, attracting the attention of everyone. Most just turned back to their work, muttering. But one decided to answer his question._

 _"We're earthbenders," one earthbender answered. "We are forced to work here."_

 _"But I'm an earthbender!" Tao countered. "And I'm not working there!"_

 _The earthbender chuckled to himself, "If you're lucky, when you're 11, you might be able to join the police force. But most of us just work here."_

 _"So when I'm 11 I can work in the mines or at the police?"_

 _"Yeah, sort of. Hopefully, you get to work with the police force. Although that is pretty awful too, I've heard. When earthbenders from mines run away, it's the police that has to catch them. Earthbenders fighting earthbenders. Terrible sight, actually."_

 _He smiled weakly. "Why don't you get back to your family? They're probably all worried by now."_

 _"Ok!" Tao agreed cheerfully, announcing to his family that he won the hide-and-go-seek game._

Why? _Tao thought in his dream,_ Why do I have to work there? I want to learn sandbending! And metalbending! And mudbending and lavabending! I don't want to work in the mines! I don't want to work in the police! I want to learn!

But there's nothing that I could do about it. It is the way this village works.

* * *

 _An airbender hovered above Korra, smiling evilly. He took the air out of her lungs, suffocating her. She fell for several hundred feet before falling to her knees before a dark kite spirit. It took all the energy out of her, making her feel powerless. She closed her eyes as the world swayed back and forth. Suddenly, she was lifted into the air unwillingly. She opened her eyes and found a guy with a creepy looking mask bloodbending her. He let go, planting his thumb on her forehead, blocking her flow of energy forever. She gasped, looking down for a fleeting second. But when she looked up, she found an evil looking metalbender pointing a pink laser at her. She screamed as her vision was clouded with pink energy, waking her from her nightmare._

Tashi awoke, breathing heavily as if the dark kite spirit did take all her energy. The crescent moon was directly above her now. Avatar Korra did all those amazing things, just to save the world. She was willing to give up her life and even Raava's life, to protect the world. _What if I'm not ready to save the world?_ Tashi thought. _What if I fail? What if I'm not powerful enough?_

"No," Tashi whispered. "I-I can't. I CAN'T!" She ran out the door of her house, her bare feet stepping on gravel and sand. She ran into the Spirit Wilds, not even caring where she went. She ran farther and farther until her legs gave out. She collapsed on the grassy ground, dizzy from the lack of water. She struggled to stay awake, but her consciousness wavered. The world spun around her, and then went black.

* * *

 _"Dad?" 9-year-old Tao asked. "Why can't I learn lavabending? I really want to!" After his dad shook his head, Tao pleaded, "Or at least let me master earthbending! All I know are a couple moves..."_

 _"I guess it's time you hear the story of the village of Gaoling," his dad sighed._

 _"Long ago, even before I was born, Gaoling was once a place where earthbenders and nonbenders could live together in harmony. They would depend on each other and befriend each other. But that all changed after Avatar Aang and his team took Toph Beifong away. The Beifongs and the rest of the village began to hate the Avatar and all of his doings. Once Kuvira took over their village, the nonbenders began to blame the earthbenders for not defending them. The earthbenders grew offended by this, and the gap between the citizens increased over time, becoming hateful and independent. Soon, sometime after the death of Korra, the earthbenders and nonbenders went to a civil war. The nonbenders eventually won, proving to the rest of their village that their technology was no match for earthbending."_

 _The older Tao watching the scene sighed and continued the story, "The nonbenders then forced the earthbenders into mines when they were 11, but if they were powerful enough, they could join the police force and learn metalbending. Earthbenders and nonbenders alike believe that when they are 11, their destiny was plowed out in front of them by people they did not know. That is how it has been for years. And no one is powerful enough to change this. We believed that it is how things worked._

 _"I wish I could change this. I wish I could become what I want._

 _"But, I guess, they will always stay wishes..."_

* * *

Tashi found herself surrounded by giant lily pad-like plants. Spirits were all over the place, even more than the Spirit Wilds. It was bright like it was daytime. Tashi gasped. It was nothing she ever saw before.

"Yes," someone said from behind a giant lily pad. "The Spirit World is nothing like your world. It is truly a magnificent place."

Tashi squinted and gasped at what she saw. Coming out from the shadows was, "IROH!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Iroh laughed, "Where else is there to go for me? I _live_ here!" Tashi couldn't help but smile.

"So why are _you_ here?" Iroh asked.

Tashi's smile fell. A deep emotion filled her heart. She didn't know what it was, but it was strong.

"So you know that you are the next Avatar," Iroh answered for her. "Something like this rarely happens. Actually, I don't even know _if_ it ever happened before. This kind of thing only happens when the Avatar is truly in danger or something that is close to the Avatar is in danger. Usually, your powers are not revealed until you know that you have them. Someone would tell you. Your powers are rarely revealed this young."

"It's just," Tashi started, looking down, "it's just that I don't know if I'm ready to take on this responsibility of guarding the _world!_ I mean, to cover all those square miles, it's almost impossible. What if I can't solve a problem because it's too big? What if there are multiple problems happening at once? I mean, the probability of that is about 28.3503851-"

"Avatar Tashi," Iroh interrupted. "Who told you that you needed to be ready? And who told you needed to do it alone? All the Avatars I met and learned about never did anything alone. They had their Team Avatar to help them. You have Tao and Kuna to help you on your journey. Your duty right now is to master all four elements and help bring balance to the world."

"But the introduction to Legend of Korra," Tashi replied. "' _Only_ the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world.'"

"But that's not _your_ introduction."

Tashi thought about it. "True, true. But Korra broke the connection to all the past Avatars. It's gone. What if I need their knowledge?"

"You know, nothing is ever gone," Iroh said, smiling. "They are simply just lost, trying to find a way back to you." Tashi fell silent.

"So, are you ready to go back to the material world? Everyone is waiting for you." Tashi nodded. She closed her eyes, letting herself drift back to the material world. She gasped, finding herself in the same place where she found out she was the Avatar. She stood up and realized she was lost.

 _All the Avatars I met and learned about never did anything alone..._ Iroh's words echoed in her head. _I'm never alone..._ Tashi closed her eyes and when she opened them, she found the spirit that she calmed right in front of her.

"Hi fella," she smiled. "May I have a ride?" The nice platypus-bear motioned for her to get on. She hoisted herself up, riding like she was on Kuna. They traveled fast through the Spirit Wilds to the edge of her village. She got off, thanking the spirit. It smiled in return, fading into the Wilds.

Tashi ran back to her house to find Kuna, Tao, and her mom waiting for her.

"Where were you?" her mom asked. "You worried me so much. Why did you run off like that?" Kuna jumped on her, licking her face, covering it with slobber.

"Oh," Tashi answered. "I figured it all out now. It won't be a problem anymore."

"Promise you will never do that again?"

"Promise."

But that was one promise she could never keep.

* * *

Mom," Tashi Song said the next day. "I-I need to tell you something." Her brother, Tao Song, glanced at her, surprise. Tashi nodded to him.

"What is it?" her mom asked.

Tashi took a deep breath, "I'm the Avatar."

Her mom squinted and rubbed her ears, "Say what?"

"I'm the Avatar."

Her mom looked confused, "I think I have a hearing problem. I thought you just said that you were the Avatar-"

"I am."

Her mom looked even more confused, "You are the Avatar?"

"Yes."

Her mom looked like she was about to say something, then stopped. A couple seconds later, she opened her mouth again, but put her finger to her lips. Finally, she took it all in, "How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"I learned about it just yesterday."

Her mother paused, "I have to tell the mayor and the White Lotus about-"

"NO!" Tashi and Tao yelled at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Didn't you hear what happened to Avatar Korra?" Tashi explained. "She was locked up for almost all her life in the South Pole! I don't want to be separated from you guys!"

"I have to, sweetie," her mom replied. "It's the law." Tashi gave one pleading look before her mom turned away to head to the mayor's house.

* * *

Tashi's mom, Mary, started walking to the mayor's house at the center of the village. She stood outside the door, about to knock, but something stopped her. The Avatar. Guardian of the World. But most importantly, her daughter.

Would she really just throw her daughter away because it was the law? Would she really tear her family apart because of what someone else thought? She turned back, walking toward the shore where her home lay. _No,_ she thought. _I won't be like my husband who left to Republic City because of a dilemma. Our family can't afford another tragedy._

 _But you have to,_ another side of her argued. _Think of the good of the world. If you don't turn her in, then she will never master all four elements and do her job. I have to tell the mayor._

But just when she was about to turn back to the mayor's house, a ship crashed into the shore.

* * *

Sakura stared through her telescope to the Gaoling Village. There, her dream, her purpose, her destiny, lay. Just one mile of water separated them, they finally she would be accepted back to the organization that once abandoned her one year ago. The boat crashed into the sandy beach, scattering citizens away. She would finally have what she wanted.

* * *

Bolin sat in the VIP section of the Pro-Bending match (because he was a former Pro-Bender). The green team consisted of an earthbender, a firebender, and an airbender. The orange team consisted of a waterbender, an earthbender, and a firebender. Bolin sighed as he watched the orange earthbender dodge attacks, throwing earth tiles at the opponent. The firebender blasted the earthbender as he was pushed back to zone 2. The airbender blew a gust of wind at the waterbender who failed to dodge, pushing her out and over the edge. The orange firebender blasted the green earthbender who dodged. The green earthbender threw earth tiles at the other earthbender, throwing him into the water below.

Now it was the orange firebender against everyone else. He dodged the air gusts, earth tiles, and fire blasts, staying low to the ground. He struck out quick, throwing the earthbender over the edge. The firebender got surprised and distracted, giving the orange firebender the perfect opportunity to push him back to the last zone. The airbender threw gusts at the firebender, who dodged expertly. The green firebender blasted the orange firebender, missing him by a millimeter. This gave the airbender the perfect opportunity to push him back to the last zone.

The orange firebender continued dodging, tiring the other benders out, giving him the chance to throw the green firebender over the edge. Now it was airbender vs firebender. Green vs orange. The firebender took a different approach now, throwing out a flurry of attacks. The airbender was surprised with this change and was thrown over the edge.

"And the winners are," the announcer announced, "the Flamio Hotmans! Sorry Cabbage Men, but you just got roasted. What do you have to say about that?"

"NO!" the brown earthbender cried. "MY CABBAGE MEN!"

The crowd cheered (including Bolin). Suddenly, Bolin realized that that was exactly what happened in his match when he was in Pro-Bending. Mako won the match for their team, the Fire Ferrets, advancing them to the championships. Bolin's flip-phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket.

"Mako!" Bolin greeted over the phone. "How's the search for Korra, er, the new Avatar going, bro?"

"Pretty well," Mako answered. "We're going to Gaoling Village. How's it like in the City?"

"I'm watching a Pro-Bending match," Bolin replied. "The Flamio Hotmans totally roasted the Cabbage Men. Remember when we were Pro-Bending too?"

Mako sighed, "Good old times..."

"Well, the next match is about to start. Now it's Mushy Mushrooms vs Cactus Juice. Good luck, Mako!"

"Bye!" Mako hung up. Bolin sighed. _Where are you Korra?_ he thought, his eyes becoming distant. _This is when the world needs you most._

* * *

Tashi Song looked down at her hands. Why did she make the mistake of telling her mom? Now she'll be sent to a place where she could never visit her family again.

"It's okay, Tashi," Tao comforted, sitting down next to her. "I won't let the White Lotus take you away. Otherwise, they have to take me too!" Tashi smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you, Tao," Tashi replied, "but-" A large boom cut her off.

"What was that?" Tao asked as he rushed to the window. A large ship crashed only feet away from their house. A 15-year-oldish girl jumped down from the ship. She had a water tribe getup, similar to Katara's, but simpler. She didn't have hair-loopies but instead, long straight hair. Her eyes were bright blue and her ship bore the Water Tribe symbol.

Citizens scattered, trying to get as far away from the danger as possible. Their mom was running back toward the house, diving through the half-open door and locking it.

"Who are you?" the mayor called to the Water Tribe girl. "And what do you want?"

"I am Sakura of the Northern Water Tribe," the girl answered. "And I am here because you have the Avatar." Tashi stifled a gasp.

"The Avatar is not in my village," the mayor answered. "Now get out of here before I call the police."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. If she was going to get through to this guy, she needed the truth. She uncorked the water canteen by her hip. She bent the water, spiraling it around the mayor. She focused on the truth and when she opened her eyes, the water was now glowing bright green.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?" the mayor asked, frightened.

"Sh," Sakura shushed. "Only I ask the questions. Where is the Avatar?"

The mayor struggled to say words. Tashi gasped. The green glowing water was making the mayor tell the truth.

"I-I have no idea," the mayor gasped honestly. Sakura clutched her hands angrily, dropping the suspended water. The mayor gasped and fell to the floor. He dialed the police's number quickly. _Mom didn't tell the mayor yet!_ Tashi realized.

Twelve police came, surrounding Sakura. Sakura's eyes darted around, her lips pursed as she got into a fighting stance. Three police struck out, metalbending metal cables from their uniform. Sakura jumped out of the way as three of the police's cables got tangled, binding them together. She landed on the sand, four feet away from the water. She bent the water, blasting three more police out of the way. Now six police were advancing slowly toward her.

One police shot a cable at her, which she dodged, bending the water and encasing the entire police's body in ice on the side of the building. Another police saw this opportunity and sandbended Sakura's foot, binding it to the ground. Sakura growled angrily, wrapping water around his leg and flinging him into the Spirit Wilds. The sand around Sakura's leg fell uselessly beside her. Four police were left.

One police shot a cable, another a gust of sand, the other a slab of rock, and the last a shard of metal from his armor. Sakura bent the water from the ocean around her creating a water shield. She grunted as she overpowered the four earthbenders, throwing them deep into the mainland. The mayor's eyes grew wide as she defeated the whole police force in less than 30 seconds. Sakura exhaled, barely breaking a sweat. The Avatar needed to be here.

"We need to get you out of here," Mary whispered to Tashi. "Go to the hidden channel behind our house. Hurry!"

"She's not going without me," Tao argued bravely.

"Okay, then," Mary agreed. "Take Tao and Kuna with you." She smiled at Tao, "Take care of her for me."

"On it," Tao answered, smiling back. Mary packed up food supply, water, and a map. Tashi ran to her desk and stuck a pencil in her ponytail (like usual). Then Tao, Kuna, and Tashi headed behind the house to a channel hidden behind the brush. They brushed away the brush and climbed on Kuna (she's part sea lion).

"Go to Republic City, Air Temple Island," their mom instructed. "There you will find Master Tenzin. He'll tell you what to do next."

"You'll be okay?" Tashi asked.

"I'll be fine," Mary smiled. _I hope,_ she thought as she hugged them. "I'll always love you. Now go! You have no time to lose!" She pushed Kuna, letting the current guide her. She waved to them for about 3.584759 seconds before ducking into their house.

"I can't believe it," Tashi muttered.

"Which part?" Tao asked.

"In just two days, my life just totally changed," Tashi answered. "First I figure out I'm the Avatar, then a crazy water tribe person starts chasing me, and then I leave home forever."

"I just hope Mom'll be okay," Tao sighed. Tashi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Search all the houses!" Sakura ordered her crew. "Check in every corner if you need to! We need to find the Avatar!" Her crew nodded and started searching. While they were searching, Sakura went to the ocean to fill up her canteen. But when she got there, she saw a young girl and a young boy on a leopard-sea lion swimming away from shore. She narrowed her eyes. Something was different about them. She closed her eyes and reached out with her chi to feel their chi. They were both very powerful benders. Earthbenders. More than that. They both had powerful spirits. But one of them was...

"THE AVATAR!" Sakura cried, eyes opening instantly after this realization.

Her crew poked their heads out of the houses in curiosity. Sakura created an ice surfboard and waterbended herself toward them. The Avatar realized they were being chased and urged the animal faster. The earthbender earthbended earth from a nearby cliff and hurled rocks at her. She dodged the first two expertly and sliced open the third. She created a huge wave and hurtled it toward them. The leopard-sea lion dove underwater, dodging the attack that was made over the water.

Tao and Tashi surfaced, coughing and sputtering. "The map!" Tashi exclaimed, looking at the soggy mess. "It's ruined!"

"That's the last thing I'm gonna be thinking about," Tao shouted. Sakura jumped up from her ice surfboard (that instantly melted) and landed on the surface of the water. Tashi gasped. She was running on water! Sakura launched ginormous ice shards at them. Tao earthbended a rock from the cliff to block them. The rock soon exploded into a muddy mess as Sakura launched a water blast at it. Tashi groaned as she looked at the soggy muddy map again.

"Make Kuna go faster!" Tao said.

"Go, Kuna, GO!" Tashi shouted. Kuna panted, swimming at top speed. Sakura created a water funnel, rising 30 feet above the surface. She bent the water around the Avatar and her team, trapping them in an ice.

"KUNA!" Tashi cried as the ice reached her paws. They weren't going to make it! Tashi had to do something... Suddenly, her eyes glowing. She melted the ice back into water and looked at Sakura. Tashi froze Sakura's water funnel, trapping her on the top. Sakura struggled to melt it again, but the Avatar was just too powerful. Tashi quickly melted it, sending Sakura crashing into the sea.

"Go, Kuna!" Tao yelled, urging her forward. Tashi collapsed on Kuna, and this time, not becoming unconscious. It just took a moment to catch her breath before sitting back down again.

* * *

 _30 minutes later..._

"Where are we going?" Tao asked Tashi, Kuna just cruising along in no particular direction whatsoever.

"I don't know," Tashi answered. "You're the one who didn't care about getting the map soggy AND muddy."

"You're the one with Avatar powers," Tao argued. "Maybe you should've just waterbended the water off."

"You're the earthbender," Tashi countered. "Maybe you should've mudbended the mud off!"

"I'm more worried about the food," Tao complained. "What are we gonna eat? Fish? I would rather eat Mom's failed roasted duck!"

Tashi rolled her eyes, "It's not THAT bad..."

"Did you try the roasted duck they make in the Fire Nation?" Tao inquired. "It's like the BEST EVER! It was personally made by Iroh himself. Also, the tea in Ba Sing Se is TEA-riffic-" Tao nudged her, not wanting to waste time for a TEA-riffic and punny pun.

"I never tried it," Tashi pointed out, rolling her eyes at the terrible pun. "'Cause I never been there. I was always stuck at home while you and Dad did those things..."

"I thought you called them pointless and useless."

Tashi ignored this, "The only family trip we had with the three of us was to the Desert to make you learn sandbending. And we all know how that turned out."

"That's because whenever YOU come, you always ruin it."

"It's your fault for choosing a bad vacation spot."

"I was TRYING to learn sandbending. Not go on a vacation. The only reason YOU came along was that you wanted to meet a sandbender in person."

Tashi gasped, staring at something in the distance. Tao turned his head and found a bunch of mist.

"What is it?" Tao asked.

"I think you need glasses, Tao. It's the Swamp. See all the vines?"

"I can certainly see all that fog," Tao muttered under his breath.

Tashi stared at it. It tempted her to change direction. She just stared, mesmerized.

"Tashi, if the Swamp is that way, that means Republic City is also that way. Why are you going south?" Tao asked.

"I-" Tashi realized, breaking from the trance. "Sorry. Go, Kuna, go!" But just when those words left her lips, a hurricane started hurtling at them. Directly from the Swamp.

"Avatar State, YIP YIP!" Tao cried, trying to make Tashi go in the Avatar state. But instead, he just earned a glare from Tashi.

The hurricane whirled closer to them, churning the waters below. Kuna tried to outrun (or outswim in this case) the storm, but it seemed like it was going directly toward them. They were never going to make it. Waves toppled over them, one after the other. Soon they reached the strongest part where winds blew the rain the hardest and waves made them the wettest. Kuna, Tao, and Tashi felt them being thrown around in circles and circles, faster and faster, until they started to lose consciousness.

"Just hold on to Kuna and take a deep breath!" Tashi called before they were dragged under by the storm...

 **OMG! That chapter took forever to write! Ugh, well, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. I tried to make it as long as a normal Avatar chapter would be, but I never knew it would take THIS long. Oh well, I'm too lazy to delete it. Please type in the comments if you like this story or not. I'm always open to suggestions!**

 **Also, about the updating schedule, I don't have one yet. I just posted the first chapter to get it going. But I promise by Chapter 2 I'll tell you about the updating!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Southern Water Tribe

_Fire *foooom fooom*_

 _Air *whooooosh*_

 _Water *shhhshhh*_

 _Earth *kpew kpew*_

 _My father used to tell me stories about the old days, how the nations once lived in harmony under the Avatar. How everything changed when Avatar Korra vanished. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only she could stop the Fire Rebels from taking over the Fire Nation._

 _Nobody had seen her for ten years until it turned out to be my sister, an earthbender named Tashi. The problem is, my sister hasn't mastered any elements yet, so she can't really save the world, yet. Many people in the world want to capture Tashi before she masters all four elements, so I must keep her safe until she's ready to fulfill her destiny. But I believe, somehow, Tashi can save the world._

Book 1: Fire Nation

Chapter 2: Southern Water Tribe

Tashi Song wanted to breathe. She was floating aimlessly in the darkness, not knowing where she was or how she got there. It was like she was floating through space, blackness in all directions; no sense of gravity whatsoever. Pressure filled her lungs, forcing all the air out of her. Yet all around her, she was weightless.

Suddenly, the weight pressing down on her chest lifted, and when that happened she fell back to earth with gravity. Always at balance. When gravity was great, the pressure in her lungs was low. When the lung pressure was high, gravity was low. One grows and the other subsidies. It has been the order of the universe from the beginning of time, seen everywhere in nature. When the moon grows full, the tides are pushed out. When the moon subsides, the ocean pulls the tides back in. Push and pull. Moon and ocean. Gravity and pressure. Earth and space. Growing and subsiding. Always at balance.

Tashi violently pulled in a breath of crisp, cold air. It filled her lungs and supplied oxygen to her bloodstream. She opened her eyes and found herself in... an igloo? Wait, what?

"Where am I?" Tashi asked, "How did I get here?"

A girl around 15 years old with a thick blue coat was stirring a mixture in the corner. She glanced and Tashi and realized she was awake. She rushed to her side and helped her up into a sitting position.

"Drink this," the girl said, motioning for Tashi to drink the hot soup. "You had a long night." Tashi sipped the mixture and felt the warm liquid travel down her throat.

"So, where am I?" Tashi asked once she calmed down. "Who are you? How did I get here?"

"My name is Meili Hua," the girl answered, smiling sweetly. "You, your brother, and your leopard-sea lion are in the Southern Water Tribe. How you got here, I do not know. I just found you guys on the side of an iceberg and decided to take you here." Tashi nodded, taking it all in. _THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE!_ she thought. _YOU WENT EVEN FARTHER FROM REPUBLIC CITY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, TASHI!_

Meili continued, "You got some really nasty bruises though. Katara will be here shortly. Who are you?"

"I-" Tashi stuttered. "I-I'm Tashi Song and this is my brother Tao Song. Oh, and the leopard-sea lion is Kuna. We come from Gaoling Village and were heading to Republic City. I-I think we got caught in a hurricane though." Tashi gasped as the details from yesterday flooded into her memory. She sighed and brushed the thoughts off.

Tashi glanced at her brother laying next to her, "Will he be okay?"

"Yes," Meili answered. "Lemme just..." She put her hand a couple inches away from his mouth. She bent the water out of his mouth and Tao gasped violently.

"You're a waterbender!" Tashi exclaimed. Meili nodded.

"Are you okay?" Meili asked, helping Tao into a sitting position and giving him the same drink.

"Uh-erm-" Tao stuttered awkwardly. "Yes. Well, now I am..." Tashi shook her head.

Meili got up and headed toward the doorway, "Well, just stay here for now. I'm going to get Katara."

"We need to get moving soon. We can't stay here for too long. We need to get safely to Republic City," Tao said. He tried to get up but winced as he put pressure on his left leg and immediately sat back down. Just then, Katara and Meili came back in the room.

"So, Tashi and Tao, is it?" Katara asked, bending the water from her canteen and placing it on Tao's left leg. The water started to glow as she healed the leg, bit by bit. "Why are you going to Republic City anyways?"

"Uhhh..." Tao said, thinking about what to say (BTW, he's a terrible liar). "Because... we have to go to a... field trip... to learn about... comic books... and how they... changed the world by... uh... teaching waterbending to... Pro-Benders?"

"It's okay," Katara smiled. "You don't have to tell me." Tao grinned in gratitude.

Tashi, on the other hand, was jumping up and down in excitement, "You're Katara? The last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I can't believe I'm meeting you in person!"

Katara shook her head, "You know, after Harmonic Convergence, airbenders weren't the only nonbenders who got their ability. People from the Southern Water Tribe also got waterbending."

"Why?" Tao asked, curious.

"Because there must be balance between waterbenders and nonbenders. Northern waterbenders and Southern waterbenders. Just like there must be balance between airbenders and nonbenders," Katara explained.

"That's how I got my bending," Meili added. "When I was born, I was a nonbender. My parents and I were traveling to safety from the Civil War between the water tribes. Then our ship was bombed by Northern Water Tribe ships. Both of my parents died on the boat, leaving me abandoned in the ocean. I would've died. During Harmonic Convergence, I was given waterbending. Then I was guided to safety by La, the ocean spirit. Then Katara found me and took me home. I owe La my life."

"Wow," Tashi gasped. "What a backstory!"

"That was a very sad and somewhat happy story," Tao remarked.

"Sad and happy?" Meili asked, confuzzled.

"Sad that your parents died, but happy that you didn't die," Tao clarified.

"Oh," Meili realized.

"So," Tashi asked, "who exactly is La? I mean, he sounds familiar but I don't really know who you're talking about."

Katara smiled and answered her question, "Two spirits, forever circling each other. Opposites, yet always at balance. One cannot survive without the other. Otherwise, there is chaos." Katara removed the water from Tao's leg. She came over to Tashi and placed the water on her wounds. The water glowed a bright blue as they started to heal.

"Two spirits? But I thought La was only one."

"Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, Tui; our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean, La. They work together to keep balance." Tashi gasped in understanding. But why it felt so familiar, she still did not know...

Meili added, "Tui and La. Push and pull. Moon and ocean. Two koi fish forever circling each other in the North Pole Spirit Oasis."

"Welp," Katara sighed, getting up and bending the water back into her canteen. "I guess I'll be going now. I have a busy schedule. You can't believe how many people get hurt these days... Like there's this one guy that got two fishhooks stuck in his thumb."

"Two? How did that happen?" Tashi asked.

"He tried to get the first fishhook out with a second one."

"Didn't Sokka do that?" Meili asked.

"Oh, right..." Katara sighed. "Oh well. Bye!" She walked out the door.

"So..." Tao continued after a while. "What kind of activities do you have here?"

Meili answered, "Well we have snowball fights, canoe rides, penguin racing..."

"Did you just say," Tao interrupted, "canoe rides?" He smiled mischievously.

* * *

Sakura approached Mary. "Where is the Avatar?" Sakura cried angrily. She knew Mary knew.

"I will never tell you," Mary smiled.

"You won't have to," Sakura realized. She placed a thumb on her heart and a thumb on her forehead. Sakura calmed her mind. This citizen had a very strong connection with the Avatar. She was her mother. Sakura inhaled and exhaled slowly. By reading Mary's energy, she was able to track the Avatar. A golden path appeared, going down the hill, to the shore, and out into the ocean. Miles of ocean flew by her vision until it stopped at one place.

The Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

Tashi, Tao, and Meili readied their canoes. Tashi smiled as the cool breeze blew against her face. She was ready to start rowing as soon as Meili said go.

"Remember," Tao reminded. "No waterbending, no airbending, no firebending, no earthbending, no energybending, no Avatar State, no bloodbending, no mudbending-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Meili interrupted in boredom. "Just GO!"

Tashi kicked off, sliding on her canoe down an icy pathway. Snow and wind whipped at her face as they hurtled downhill. She cheered in excitement as she came in the lead. Tao urged his canoe onto a slippery surface and he shot forward. Meili turned her canoe onto a rock and she flew over Tashi and Tao, coming in the lead.

The three racers hit the water, momentum carrying them forward. Tashi paddled as fast as she could go. Icebergs littered the canoe course. Tashi used an iceberg to launch herself next to Meili. Tao stuck his paddle into a nearby iceberg to launch himself forward next to Tashi and Meili. They were all tied.

Tashi and Tao entered an ice cave, each trying to beat the other. As soon as they exited, a canoe flew overhead, landing a good 10 feet in front of them.

"Haha!" Meili laughed. "Noobs!" Tao saw a hidden icy pathway and used it to make up for that 10 feet. Tashi saw another iceberg and flew over 5 feet of the distance. Tashi looked for a way to pass Tao's canoe. Cold water splattered into her face. But in the end, Meili won first, Tao won second, and Tashi won last.

"Shame," Tao said as Tashi came to a stop on the shore in front of a big house. Tashi got up. Meili laughed, covered in water from Tashi's stop.

"Meili Hua!" an important looking man walked to Meili from the big house. "What are you doing covered in water? Get that water off you and then visit the waterbenders right now!"

"Sorry," Meili whispered to the twins, reluctantly bending the water out of her soaked clothes. "Gotta go. That's my dad. I'll meet you at the snowcone place in one hour!" She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tao called, rushing after her. "Where are you going?"

Tashi rolled her eyes, "To visit the waterbenders. Duh!" Tao sighed, and turned away.

"Come on, Tao," Tashi said. "Let's go get some snowcones."

* * *

Mako and the White Lotus reached Gaoling Village. It was a small village but filled with bustling people. The school bell rang as kids of all ages ran to their next class. Some glanced at Mako, pointing at the symbol on the flag and whispered to their friends. They soon turned away because they didn't want to be late for their next class.

The boat bumped the sandy shore. Mako and the White Lotus jumped down, their feet hitting the sand. They walked between houses and buildings, glancing at them as they went. Soon they reached the mayor's door, where they stood outside and knocked.

"Who is it?" the mayor asked from inside.

"The White Lotus," a member answered. The mayor opened the door to let them in.

The room was a simple one. A big desk on one side for the mayor and his papers, three chairs facing the squishy looking mayor's chair. Mako and the two other White Lotus members sat down and the mayor sat down on the other side.

 _OMG,_ Mako thought, _That chair looks so squishy. I feel like I could just sit down and bounce on it. Or maybe it's one of those chairs that you just sit on and the foam presses down, shaping around you. It must be so comfortable to just sit in that squishy chair all day..._

"Mako?" the mayor coughed, breaking Mako from his trance.

"Erm... yeah..." Mako said awkwardly. "We think you have the Avatar in your village. Is that true?" Mako's eyes slid to the squishy chair again. _So squishy..._ Mako thought. _No Mako! Focus! The world's fate is in your hands and you're thinking of squishy chairs?_

"That is correct," the mayor confirmed. "A crazy Northern Water Tribe waterbender came to take the Avatar. It turned out to be Mary's daughter, Tashi. Avatar Tashi, her brother, and her animal guide escaped from the waterbender and is heading to Republic City on their own. I think the waterbender held the symbol of the Fire Rebels..."

"The Fire Rebels?" a member gasped. "Do you know how dangerous that is? We must send a search party immediately!" _Squishy squishy..._ Mako thought, imagining himself bouncing up and down on the chair. _Squishy_ chairs...

"Wait," the first member said. "This guy's not telling us everything. Tell it to us!"

"I'm not saying anymore," the mayor stated. "I'm not wasting time on any of this Avatar business. I gave you the information and that's all you need. Get help from somewhere else!"

"Fine," the second member sighed. "We're not getting anything out of him anytime soon. Let's just go and tell the other White Lotus members about this too."

 _Squishy squish-_ "Mako?" Mako's thoughts were interrupted.

"Uh. Yeah. Bye!" Mako stuttered awkwardly, following the other members out. _I gotta buy a squishy chair like that when I go back to Republic City..._ Mako thought, making a mental note.

Mako and the White Lotus members stepped outside of the mayor's office, their feet crunching on gravel.

"Let's go ask the Avatar's mom," the first member suggested. "Maybe she knows something."

"Yeah," Mako agreed. "Maybe she has squishy chairs also..."

"Wait. Wut?"

* * *

Meili sighed and pushed open the door. The snowcone place was almost empty, except for Tashi and Tao, eating snowcones at a table for 3. Meili sat down at their table.

"Lychee nut snowcone, please," Meili ordered. The waitress nodded and went to get the item.

"So," Tao said. "Why's your dad so crazy about you getting water on you?" Tashi took a bite of her strawberry snowcone.

Meili answered, "You see, I'm the next leader of the Southern Water Tribe. My dad's all crazy because I'm becoming the leader next year. He wants me to be as ready as possible."

"Oh wow," Tao commented. "That explains a lot."

Tashi looked at Meili carefully. She looked tired, bored, and... longing. Meili glanced out the window to the ocean. "But," Tashi continued for her, "that's not what you want, do you." Tao slowly and dramatically took a bite out of his snowcone.

"How-" Meili gasped. "How do you know?"

"Well, since we're all giving away our actual identities," Tao explained, "Tashi's the Avatar." Meili looked surprised for a moment, eyes widened and mouth slightly open. Her face was priceless.

"So, why do you not want to become the leader?" Tashi asked.

"Erm... well... don't tell this to my dad... but..." Meili stuttered, recovering from her shock, "All I ever wanted to do explore the ocean. To travel the world. I don't know why, but the ocean, its like it wants me to come. Calling me, sort of."

Meili continued, "I feel like I have two identities. One of them, an obedient daughter, heir to the Southern Water Tribe. She's kind, helpful, loves her people, and proper. But another part of me, she's fearless, wild, and adventurous. She's a wild explorer, sailing the seas.

"For as long as I can remember, I was drawn to the ocean, fascinated by how vast it was. I kept wandering off, trying to answer that call. But my dad then told me how dangerous it was to explore the ocean at this time when the Fire Rebels were growing in power. Plus, he said, that I was the future leader. He said that I should be preparing to be the leader, helping citizens out and all that stuff. I grew to love my people. I started to ignore that call, thinking of it as a childish dream. Soon, even if I tried, I never heard it again.

"But somehow, when you two came, that all changed. You showed me again how amazing it is to be riding on waves in the ocean again. I hear that call again. I feel that longing. But, I know, I can never be that person I wanted to be. I have a duty to my people. I can't just abandon them because of a dream." The waitress came with her Lychee nut snowcone and placed it in front of Meili. She took a bite when the waitress went away.

"Meili Hua," Tao said. "I know how you feel. Just four days ago, I thought my life was paved out for me. In my village, earthbenders are forced to work in mines or join the police when they're 11. All I wanted to do was to learn. Lavabending, sandbending, mudbending, and metalbending. But I knew I could never be that person. Or so I thought.

"Three days ago, Tashi and I found out she was the Avatar. That changed my life forever. A crazy Northern waterbender landed on the shore of our village, looking for the Avatar. Our mom sent Tashi, Kuna, and me to go to Republic City. But then a hurricane hit us and, well, we ended up here. But once I thought would be my destiny, isn't anymore. I know I could become whoever I want. You see, society is an illusion. They tell you what you should be, and make you think it's your destiny. But in real life, you can do whatever you want to do. Pave out your own destiny. You have that power. But it's your choice to decide if you want to see through this illusion, or not."

"Wow," Tashi clapped. "Well said! Maybe your destiny is to become another Iroh!"

Tao asked, "Is that a compliment or are you just teasing me?"

"Both."

Meili looked down at her Lychee nut snowcone, "So, what do you think I should do? I love my people, but I also love the ocean."

"Which of the love feels the most real?" Tao asked. Tashi giggled. Tao grew red at the phrasing of his question.

Meili seemed not to notice. "The ocean," she replied after a moment's pause. "But I can't abandon my people. I'm the next leader. And I don't have any other siblings to take over that position." She took a bite of her snowcone.

"You already know how it feels like to be the leader," Tashi suggested. "So why don't you try out sailing the seas. Just one ride." Meili looked out onto the ocean. The sun came out, reflecting light from the ocean. The sparkle reflected onto Meili's eyes as it grew with the sense of eagerness.

"Letz do this!" Meili cried, rushing out to the ocean.

* * *

Meili, Tao, and Tashi climbed onto a Southern Water Tribe sailboat. Tashi and Tao pulled the sail up as Meili waterbended them out of the harbor. Tashi tied up the rope to hold the sail up. A gust of wind blew in, throwing them forward.

Scary looking icebergs scattered the sea. Meili's eyes sparkled with determination and excitement. Tashi's eyes sparkled with fear. They shot forward, heading toward an iceberg. Meili waterbended the boat sideways. Meili whooped with joy as they went over a particularly large wave. Tashi's insides felt abnormal. She was getting really seasick right now... They headed straight toward another iceberg, but she waterbended it in half. They were heading straight toward a giant iceberg, twice as big and ten times as long as a normal iceberg.

"Hold on tight!" Meili cried in excitement. She waterbended the boat faster. Tashi gripped the side of the boat in fear. What was Meili thinking right now?

But right when they were about to crash, Meili created an ice ramp over the iceberg. Meili whooped as the boat soared over it. Tashi's stomach lurched forward as they crashed into the top of the iceberg. The boat's bottom easily splintered as Tashi, Tao, and Meili went flying over the iceberg. Luckily, they landed safely on the edge of the iceberg.

"That was awesome!" Meili cried. She glanced at the twins. Tashi was throwing up into the water and Tao was pressed against the side of the iceberg.

"I guess, sailing isn't for everyone," Tao said, trying to make Meili feel better.

"Talk about it," Meili agreed, wincing as Tashi finished throwing up.

"How are we gonna get back?" Tashi moaned. "I never should've agreed to this..."

"The damages aren't that bad..." Tao said optimistically. "Just the bottom is a bit splintered." He took a piece of wood and wedged it in tight in the hole. "See?" Meili shook her head and bent water from the iceberg and put it in the hole. She froze it into ice.

"Guys, check this out!" Tashi gasped, running to the other side of the iceberg. "This is the iceberg that Avatar Aang came out of!"

"Really?" Meili asked, rushing toward her. Tao, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"Just meet me on the boat once you're done staring at weird ice formations." Tao walked to the fixed boat and waited.

"Let's just go," Meili sighed. "I won't want to keep my dad waiting." Tashi nodded and the girls headed to Tao.

"Ugh," Tao grunted. "Finally."

"Tao, it has been, like, 5 seconds," Tashi said, annoyed.

"Whatevs," Tao replied. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Song," Mako greeted as she opened the door. "I'm Mako and this is the White Lotus."

"I'm guessing you're here to talk about my daughter who just happened to be the Avatar, right?" Mary guessed.

"Yup!" Mako nodded. He and the members walked inside the house. Inside, there was a low table with cups of steaming tea.

"Have a seat," Mary welcomed. They sat on mats cross-legged. Mako picked up the tea and sipped it. Mako's eyes grew wide as soon as the tea met his taste-buds. He gulped the rest of it down as fast as he could. _Wow!_ Mako thought. _This is almost as good as Iroh's tea from Ba Sing Se!_

"So," the first White Lotus member asked. "Is it true that you sent the Avatar to Republic City, correct?" Mary nodded. "And the Avatar is not anywhere else?" Mary hesitated.

"You can tell us," the second said. "We just want what's best for the Avatar."

"And I just want what's best for my daughter," Mary mumbled.

"So, where is the Avatar?" Mako asked.

Mary hesitated again, thinking, "Tashi, well, she might be going to Republic City. Probably going there... but..."

"But what?" Mako asked, leaning in.

Mary exhaled, "The... the crazy Northern waterbender, she came to attack us. She chased Tashi away, but she escaped in one piece. After interrogating everyone in the village, she came to me and asked me if I knew where the Avatar was. I lied, but she knew I was lying. I don't know what she did, but she figured out where the Avatar was. Then she started heading south, away from Republic City."

"South?" the second member asked. "Where exactly?"

"Like, toward the-" Mary gasped in realization.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"The... the..." Mary hesitated. "The Southern Water Tribe."

* * *

Meili, Tao, and Tashi climbed onto the sailboat again. Tashi and Tao pulled on the rope to raise the sails. Meili pushed the boat off of the iceberg. As Tashi prepared to give the final tug to set sail toward the tribe, an icicle tore through the sail, ripping it clean in half. Tashi looked around to see where it came from and saw the attacker.

Sakura of the Northern Water Tribe.

"ARGH!" Tao cried out. "SAKURA AGAIN?"

"Whozzat?" Meili asked.

"Oh, just someone who somehow followed us ALL THE WAY FROM GAOLING VILLAGE! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF DIS PLACE FAST!"

"Meili," Tashi said. "Block as many attacks from Sakura as you can. Tao and I will try to get us out of here." Tashi and Tao each grabbed a paddle and paddled as hard as they could.

Another icicle came hurtling at them, but Meili melted it and the water fell down. Meili sent a huge wave at Sakura. She separated the waters to prevent it from damaging her boat, but the wave has done its purpose. Sakura was sent 50 feet backward.

Sakura waterbended the ship faster than ever before. Meili gasped and tried to bend her boat faster as well.

"Turn right!" Tao told Meili. Sakura created a huge wall of ice on the right.

"Now left!" Sakura created a wall on the left.

"Forward!" Tashi screamed, paddling her paddle. Sakura sent a waterbending slice. Meili turned around, but it was too late. The water completely destroyed the ship, sending the three sailors flying into the water.

Meili swam upward, trying to reach the air, but the water kept dragging her under. She tried waterbending herself up, but the water wouldn't bend. The water crashed her into the shore of the Southern Water Tribe. She climbed up, coughing out water, dragging her legs behind her. The last thing she saw was a tall figure standing over her, and then her world went black.

* * *

"Meili?" someone asked her. "Are you okay? I found you-"

Meili groaned, "No spoilers, please. I want to read it myself..." She opened her eyes and found Katara standing over her.

"Meili!" Tao yelled in happiness. "You're okay!" Katara, Tao, and Tashi were all standing around her now. Meili got up into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"I... uh... went for a little sailing," Meili admitted.

Katara laughed, "It's about time. I thought you were gonna do it WAY earlier than this..."

"So... you're not angry at me?"

"Of course not. It is who you are."

"It's not anymore," Meili said, standing up.

"Why not? You've been wanting to do this ever since you were a kid."

"Dad was right. The seas are dangerous. It's swimming with Fire Rebels..."

"But this was your dream..."

"I never knew that the dream was going to be a nightmare."

Meili turned around, "I'm ready to become leader, now."

Katara put her hand on her shoulder, "First let me show you something."

Katara, Tao, Tashi, and Meili all walked to the docks. It was lined with sailboats. Katara helped Tao and Meili onto it.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay here," Tashi said. "I had enough sailing for one day. Don't wanna throw up a second time, right?"

"If you say so..." Tao sighed, pulling the rope tight. Meili and Katara waterbended themselves forward, moving their arms from one side to the other, like a paddle.

"So..." Meili asked. "Where're we going?"

"You'll see..." Katara smiled mysteriously. She kept that smile for a full five seconds.

"Can you... not smile like that?" Tao asked. "Like, seriously, it's creeping me out. You look like that Joo Dee from Ba Sing Se..."

"Ah well..." Katara sighed. "We're here!"

"Cool," Meili breathed, running her hand on the side. It felt cool beneath her skin. Soon she ran her hand over a divot, and she realized it was an opening. She gasped at what she saw inside.

Spirits spiraled around this one spot. Grass grew around a pool of water. The temperature was strangely warm. Meili felt the grass. Under it was not ice, but earth instead! What was this place?

"H-how?" Meili gasped, words unable to form.

"This is the iceberg that I found you in," Katara answered. "I found you in the pool of water."

Meili walked over to the pool of water and sat down next to it. She looked down into the hazy water and saw... a fish?

"Wha-what's down there?" Meili asked.

"Here," Tao suggested. "Lemme help." He readied his hands into an earthbending pose. Suddenly, the drifting pieces of haze (dirt) froze in place. Then Tao bent the haze outward. It clung to the sides of the pool. Meili gasped.

A black koi fish circled at the bottom. It looked so far away. Meili recognized him almost instantly.

"La!" Meili gasped. She dove into the pool.

"Meili!" Katara shouted, heaving her back up. "This is a seeing pool. It shows you who you really are. La is not REALLY down there..."

"I am... a koi fish?" Meili asked.

"Look closer..." Katara motioned toward the pool. And Meili did. She placed her hands in the water and she wasn't _seeing_ the visions anymore. She was _envisioning_ them.

 _Meili gasped at what she saw. She saw the past, how her mother and father were traveling to safety in Southern Water Tribe ships. Soon after, Northern Water Tribe ships approached too. They were preparing for battle._

 _She saw the water glow bright blue as the Koizilla (aka La) started to form. Princess Yue (aka Tui) came down from the sky and landed on the water, barely sending any ripples across the surface. Meili understood now. The spirits did not want the waterbenders fighting._

 _"Stop this fighting," Yue demanded. "The Water Tribes are supposed to live together in harmony."_

 _"Those Southerners don't respect the ancient water tribe traditions anymore!" a Northerner accused._

 _"Excuse me? We were better off without you before you came and started attacking our people!" a Southerner defended._

 _"You attacked us first!"_

 _"You attacked back!"_

 _"That was self-defense!"_

 _"I can't stand the sight of those Northerners," the Southerner scoffed. "Southerners, ATTACK!" The Southern Water Tribe waterbenders came out and started shooting ginormous ice shards at the North. The Northern waterbenders came out also and shot water blasts at the others._

 _"STOP!" Yue yelled, but they did not listen. Ships were being destroyed on both sides by the second. Yue and Koizilla summoned a giant wave, towering above both sides. The wave separated. Yue bent her side toward the Northerners and Koizilla bent his toward the Southerners. The ships were pushed back so far that it disappeared from Meili's sight._

 _Princess Yue turned to leave, but Koizilla stayed. He was looking at a little rolled up blanket floating on the ocean surface. Inside was a crying baby. Embroidered in the blanket was the name, Meili Hua._

 _"We must go, La," Yue said. "Harmonic Convergence is almost here. If we stay here any longer, our mortal form might die."_

 _Koizilla seemed to understand. He formed a huge iceberg. Inside he made grass grow. A pool of water was in the center of this. Koizilla placed Meili into the pool. He closed off the opening and created a wave to push the iceberg into the Southern Water Tribe._

 _He looked up. The planets were aligning. Koizilla sank into the ocean, his glowing blue form rushing toward the Northern Water Tribe. Princess Yue drifted up and into the moon._

 _The scene changing to the iceberg during Harmonic Convergence. The planets aligned, sending a dark purple sheen of color across the world. The seas were disrupted, sending a ship crashing into Meili's iceberg. It was Katara._

 _"Oh, come on..." Katara groaned. "How come the Avatar can't defeat the bad guy before they become super OP..."_

 _Meili thought about this, and it was true. Korra defeated Kuvira after she made the spirit laser, Zaheer after he got flight, Unalaq after he fused with Vaatu, and Amon after he took away her bending, and that was only Avatar Korra. Avatar Aang defeated Ozi during Sozin's Comet, Avatar Kyoshi after Chin the Conqueror took over almost the whole Earth Kingdom, and Avatar Roku didn't even defeat Sozin because he was so OP._

 _"Aww..." Katara sighed, looking at her completely broken ship. She groaned until she saw the iceberg, still glowing dark blue from Koizilla's encounter. She placed her hand on the iceberg, melting the side of the iceberg via waterbending. Inside she saw Meili Hua, covered in the blanket in the pool of water. Katara picked the baby up, and it started crying._

 _"Don't cry, Meili," Katara shushed. "You're safe now." But Meili kept crying._

 _Soon the dark purple sheen of light was replaced by the normal golden sheen. The sun began to rise, removing all the darkness from the world. Only then did Meili stop crying._

 _Katara jumped onto the water, creating an ice surfboard holding Meili in one hand. She rode all the way back to the Southern Water Tribe (that actually wasn't so far away in the first place)._

Meili inhaled and exhaled. There was a break between her visions. She was transitioning from the visions of her past to visions of her future. She breathed once more before diving into the visions of her future.

 _17-year-old Meili stood on the rim of a sailboat. She was wearing a casual Southern Water Tribe outfit, not the fancy kind she usually wears. She pulled on the rope to raise the sails and tied the rope tight. She bent the water to make herself go faster. The salty wind blew against her face, lifting up her bangs. The ship splashed into a wave, splattering cool water onto her skin. A new_ _sense of adventure and excitement of exploration filled her. It was her dream come true._

Meili removed her hands from the water. She gasped and fell backward. Tao rushed to her side.

"What do you think now?" Katara asked.

"I'm going to talk to my dad," Meili confirmed. "And tell him I have to go."

* * *

Tashi waited at the docks, completely bored. She already doodled with her pencils on the sides of boats, she already picked her toenails, she already sharpened her pencils until it hurt to even touch them, and she already did everything else she does to not be bored.

"Ugh..." Tashi grunted. But she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until it was too late.

"Gotcha!" some cried in delight as a bag fell over her. Tashi wiggled and wriggled in surprise. She tried to scream, but the bag muffled it.

"Don't even try to struggle," the familiar voice called into the bag. But Tashi didn't care about who said it. She just wanted to get out. Plus, the bag stank like dirty socks.

Tashi took a pencil out of her ponytail and stabbed it into the bottom of the bag. Then she used her hand to tear open the fabric. She wiggled out of the bag and crawled out.

"Good thing I brought extra," the voice said, throwing another bag over her. Tashi tried the same method, but her pencils were already too dull now.

"Time to take a little nap," the voice said, and something hard hit Tashi's head. Darkness pricked the edges of her vision, clouding it. But Tashi finally realized who said it.

Sakura of the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

"Dad," Meili said, approaching him. Tao and Katara were right behind her. They entered Meili's house.

"Good," the dad said, barely noticing her. "You're on time for dinner."

"I'm leaving," Meili stated.

"Leaving?" the dad asked in surprise. "Where? How? Why?"

"I'm leaving on the sailboat. I have to go. It is my destiny to explore the ocean. To sail the seas. I've made up my mind, now. And nobody can change it."

"But... your people..."

"I know you love me, and I love you. But I can't live like this. Go find someone else to become the leader. I bet there're so many other good leaders out there. It just... can't be me."

"But... the Fire Rebels... they're dangerous."

"I know. And so is become the leader."

There were moments of silence before her dad spoke again, "If this is what you wish, then so be it. All I want is your happiness. It is your destiny."

Meili smiled, tears pricking her eyes, "Thank you, Dad, thank you!" She cried streams of tears. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Meili Hua, smiling as big as anybody could possibly smile, headed out the door to the docks.

"No Meili," Katara shook her head. "I knew this day would come, so I planned ahead." She lead Tao and Meili along the shore to a secret cave, "THIS is your boat."

Just as Meili had envisioned it in her visions, a boat stood tall and grand. Meili couldn't help but gasp. The sails sparkled with designs of the four elements. And, of course, the flag at the top was the Southern Water Tribe symbol.

"This is amazing!" Meili gasped. "Thank you so much!"

"Food is in the bottom compartment," Katara reminded before Meili squeezed the air out of her.

"Tank U Tank U Tank U Tank U Tank U Tank U Tank U Tank U!" Meili squeeled, squeezing Katara tighter.

"Datz... *gasp* enough... *inhale* now..." Katara managed to say.

"This day..." Meili sighed, letting go of Katara (finally). "It's perfect!"

"One problem," Tao corrected. "Tashi's gone."

 **Thank you again for reading this story! Hopefully, you enjoyed it! I made up my mind about the updating schedule and decided to update every Monday.**

 **I know I should've updated this on Monday, but today is a special day in the Avatar universe...  
HAPPY WINTER SOLSTICE EVERYONE!**

 **NOTE: I am not updating THIS Monday. I am updating NEXT Monday...**


	3. Chapter 3: Winter Solstice

_Fire *foooom fooom*_

 _Air *whooooosh*_

 _Water *shhhshhh*_

 _Earth *kpew kpew*_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Rebels attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them from taking over the Fire Nation, but when the world needed her most, she vanished._

 _Ten years have past and the new earthbending Avatar has arisen, my sister named Tashi. And although she is really intelligent, she still has to master the four elements before she's ready to save anyone. But I believe, Tashi could save the world._

Book 1: Fire Nation

Chapter 3: Winter Solstice

Tashi opened her eyes slowly. She had a painful headache. Her head was pounding forcefully against her skull and she felt extremely dizzy. Her senses came out hazy.

"Weave cap-churred thee eva-tar," someone said. Tashi tried to open her eyes, but it was too painful. Plus, she couldn't see anything but shadows and light.

"Ar yoo sh-ur itz hur?" the familiar voice asked.

"Ye-esss," the first person confirmed.

"Fine-alley," the familiar voice cried. "Eye cann say-v mie bru-derrr. Den I cann de-liver hur too da F-eye-er Ripples..."

Tashi focused less on her sight and more on her feeling. She felt trapped to the cold wall. Her hands and feet were tied up in rope and around her mouth was a gag. Finally, she was able to open her eyes and see/hear clearly.

"Boss," the captain (aka the first person) said. "The Avatar's awake..."

"Leave the room," Sakura (aka the familiar voice) replied. The captain walked out of the room, closing the heavy door behind him.

"Fmsamfdjkasuij fajHSHusiadfho! A yjsdfhao sfdjhyuhwi uhasjvufasidyko asdfawe dssfdiewoj!" Tashi called from behind the gag. Sakura removed it.

"What do you want from me?" Tashi demanded, her voice angry with a hint of fear.

"Why you're the Avatar," Sakura stated the obvious, rolling her eyes. "You're nothing but a big prize to everyone."

"Why is everyone wanting me as a prize?" Tashi asked.

"Look," Sakura said, looking her right in the eye. "I didn't ask you to turn your back on the world. I did not ask your past life to die and dump all this responsibility on you. Ever since Avatar Korra died, the Fire Rebels arose. They have been around since the end of the Hundred Year War, but the Avatar has always kept them from becoming too powerful. But then Korra died, and look what happened. Chaos. The Fire Rebels have been a threat to the entire world."

"B-but you're a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe," Tashi reasoned, scared. "Why do you want to overthrow the Fire Nation. Don't you want the four nations to live in harmony? Why do you care about the Fire Nation's business so much?"

"Everyone from all over the world joined the Fire Rebels because they felt that the Fire Nation should be eliminated from the world altogether. They have caused too much damage during the Hundred Year War and should not be simply forgiven. It's only a matter of time before the Fire Nation starts another war like that one again."

"But that still doesn't explain why everyone wants to capture me."

"You have been the sole threat to the Fire Rebels. You are the only one who can really bring down the Fire Rebels once and for all. But with you captured, you cannot stop us. Only then the Fire Rebels will succeed once and for all."

Tashi looked around the room. There were no windows or escape. Only a heavy metal door and an air vent. _Wait a minute..._ Tashi realized. _An air vent!_ It was right above her head, blowing out air slowly but steadily. Tashi looked down at the rope binding her to the wall. She could easily cut through with her sharp pencils. But her pencils weren't sharp anymore. So if she used-

"Avatar, listen to me!" Sakura shouted, interrupting her thoughts.

"You know, I have a name," Tashi rolled her eyes.

"Fine then," Sakura said, crossing her arms. "What is your name, 'Avatar.'"

"I don't have to answer any of your questions," Tashi refused.

Sakura uncrossed her arms and took out the gag again. She was about to stuff it back into Tashi's mouth.

"Fine, fine!" Tashi relented, not wanting to have that disgusting taste of rotten cabbages back in her mouth. "My name is Tashi. Tashi Song."

"Alright, Tashi Song. Don't even think about lying," Sakura replied. She took out her water canteen and bent water around Tashi. It glowed green and compelled the Avatar to tell her the truth. "Does the White Lotus know where you are?"

"N-no," Tashi shook her head. "Or, at least I don't think so." The quicker she could answer Sakura's questions, the quicker she could get out of this place (that smelled like rotten cabbages).

"Good," Sakura mumbled. "What is your destination?"

"Earth Kingdom," Tashi answered. She smiled. She could get around this green truth water (coz technically Republic City is in the Earth Kingdom).

"Why there?"

"I will go there to find my dad." Tashi grinned. Technically, she was going there to find Master Tenzin, but she was also going there to find her dad anyway...

"You found out that you were the Avatar when you were looking for your dad?"

"Yes, I was searching..." For a rabbit for dinner, Tashi thought. "Then my brother and I got attacked by an angry spirit. I went into the Avatar State for self-defense. Then I figured out I was the Avatar..."

"So you were just visiting Gaoling Village with your mother? Gaoling Village was not your actual home?"

"We were traveling through the Desert. Then my brother drank cactus juice because we ran out of water. We barely made it out of it alive. Then we came to Gaoling Village. After that, we were going to find our dad." Tashi twisted the truth.

"So, how did you end up in the South Pole?"

"My mother, my brother, Kuna, and I were going to leave the village." _To go to the White Lotus,_ Tashi thought. "Then you came along and attacked us. You separated Kuna, my brother, and I from my mother and we had to find our dad on our own. We were traveling North, then a hurricane came and hit us, sending us all the way to the Southern Water Tribe."

"So you originally came from Ba Sing Se if you went through the Desert?" Sakura asked.

"No," Tashi answered simply.

"So where were you originally from?"

"My family went from the Desert, to Gaoling Village, and was going Northward."

"You're from the Desert?"

Tashi nodded. The water compelled her to tell her the truth, not compelling her movements of her body.

"Where exactly, 'Northward?'"

"Earth Kingdom."

Sakura removed the green glowing water from around Tashi and bent it back into her canteen.

"See?" Tashi smiled, now able to lie. "I have nothing to hide from you..."

"I guess not..." Sakura agreed, heading out the metal door and slamming/locking it behind her.

"Finally," Tashi mumbled, looking down at her rope-bound legs and hands. Her hands were tied to metal railings attached to the wall. _Obviously,_ Tashi thought, _made by the flimsy Cabbage Corp. railings._

Tashi tugged both hands, feeling the metal bend and creak beneath her weight. Finally, the bar of metal gave way, tearing out of its hinges. Tashi moved her rope-tied hands across the smooth metal. She slipped her hands out of the side of the metal. Then, she easily slipped her hands out of the loose rope. Now for her feet.

Tashi took her free hands and grabbed the railing. Then she smashed it against her knee. The metal broke in half, creating a sharp edge. Tashi took the end of it and cut through the rope tying her legs together. Eventually, the rope gave way.

Tashi took one metal half and stabbed it into the wood wall. Then she climbed on top of it. She unscrewed the vent cover and it clattered to the ground. Luckily, nobody heard it. Then Tashi took the other metal railing half and stabbed it into the wall. She hoisted herself up and into the air vent, about 1.5 feet across and 1.5 feet tall. Then she started crawling through the metal vent, trying not to make a sound, inching herself along.

She looked down at the first opening. There, the captain was snoring loudly. She kept going.

The second was where Sakura was planning, looking at maps. Tashi was especially careful when she went passed this opening.

Tashi saw the end of the vents, blocked by a spinning fan. Tashi took a pencil and threw it at the fan. It easily got chopped up into pieces. Tashi turned back. She had to take another exit.

Tashi crawled back to Sakura's room. Luckily, nobody was there anymore. Tashi carefully unscrewed the cover and looked down. She saw a squishy chair directly below her. She carefully lowered herself down, jumping the remaining distance down. The chair bounced up and down under her weight.

"Ugh..." Sakura grunted, opening the door suddenly. Tashi instinctively dove behind the chair. Tashi's breathing quickened as she hid behind it.

Sakura eyed the room. She was not alone. She looked up and found the air vent unscrewed. Her eyes followed it and found a screw on the squishy chair. Sakura glanced under the chair and found a little person crouched behind it.

Sakura pretended not to notice. Suddenly, she uncorked her canteen and waterbended a waterbending slice at the chair. The top easily gave way. But nobody was behind it.

Tashi jumped out of the way and behind a cabinet right when she heard the canteen uncork. This was her chance to escape. The door was unguarded.

Tashi dashed toward the exit, guarded by a giant metal door. Tashi tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. She gasped as she turned around to find a shard of ice flying toward her. She ducked just in time.

"Get back here, Avatar!" Sakura cried angrily, creating a one-armed water octopus. She sliced at Tashi, but Tashi kept dodging.

The only way I'm gonna escape is if Sakura waterbends at the door... Tashi wondered, dodging another waterbending slice. Tashi ducked under an ice shard and jumped over a water blast, heading toward the door again. She turned around right when she was standing in front of it.

"Yo, Sakura!" Tashi called, dancing in front of the door. "Bet ya can't get me!"

Sakura bent all the water from her canteen and blasted it at the Avatar. Tashi dodged (barely) and the door was blasted clean off its hinges. Tashi dashed out of the room, jumping over the wet door. Tashi ran toward the exit, only to find three waterbender guards waiting at the exit to the ship. The first guard prepared to throw an ice shard, but Tashi threw her remaining pencil at him. It caught him by surprise, throwing him off balance.

The second guard threw a waterbending slice at Tashi, who slid on the slick floor, tripping the remaining guards. Tashi picked up her pencil and ran out into the open. She looked around. Surrounding her in all directions was water. Just water. No islands, no icebergs, no anything. Just... water.

"You're surrounded," Sakura said. Tashi gasped, turning around. There, Sakura was standing with the three other guards. On all the other sides, there was water. There really was no escape.

* * *

"Come on!" Tao cried to Meili and Katara. "We got to get moving! Who knows what Sakura could've done to her?"

"How do you even know it's Sakura?" Meili asked.

"Any other ideas?" Tao asked. Meili shook her head.

"Come on, then," Tao persisted. "She couldn't have gotten far. We can still catch up to her. Meili and Katara, you take the boat. I'll take Kuna. Let's go!"

Meili and Katara nodded, getting Meili's dream sailboat ready. Tao whistled loudly and a few seconds later a furry leopard-sea lion came.

"Ready?" Tao asked, climbing onto Kuna.

"Ready," Meili replied, giving the final tug as they headed out of the cave. They traveled quick, heading out of the icebergs and into open ocean.

"There!" Meili called, looking out of her telescope. She pointed into the distance. "Sakura's ship!"

"Go, Kuna, GO!" Tao cried, making Kuna swim faster. They were almost there.

* * *

"You're surrounded," Sakura said. Tashi gasped, turning around. There, Sakura was standing with the three other guards. On all the other sides, there was water. There really was no escape.

"Hi, little sister!" rang the annoying little voice of Tao. "Need some help?" But for the first time in her life, Tashi was happy to see him.

"Yes, actually," Tashi agreed (for once). Tao jumped up onto Sakura's ship. Meili and Katara also came, jumping down onto the boat.

"So," Sakura said, readying her hands for battle. "It's the Avatar's little team, isn't it?"

"Well, um..." Tao stuttered, trying to find a comeback. "I would roast you back, but my mom told me not to burn trash."

"OOOOHHHHHH!" Tashi and Meili called.

"Well, if I'm trash, then you're even worse then trash!" Sakura said.

"What's worse than trash?" Tao asked.

"Unrecyclable trash!" Sakura cried.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Sakura's crew called.

"We'll see who's unrecyclable trash after this battle," Meili cried. "ATTACK!"

Katara and Meili bent water out of their canteens. They readied their hands. Sakura and her crew did the same. Tashi readied her remaining pencil (ya, it wasn't much of a defense, but it was the only thing she had...). Tao looked around for some earth but found nothing. The tension (sort of) set in.

Katara spun around and swiped the water at Sakura's leg. Sakura jumped, coiling her water around the unbalanced Katara's leg and flipped her over. But while she was flipping, she sliced her water down vertically at Sakura. Sakura dodged and Katara landed on her feet, both bending more water out of the ocean. They blasted both of their water at each other, sending saltwater flying everywhere, each trying to overpower the other. Katara's water blast eventually won, but that didn't tire out Sakura one bit.

"Wow," Katara breathed. "It's been a long time since I've done this, but I still have that magic touch!"

Meili took her water and turned it into ice, sending it flying at one of the crew members. It hit him, pinning him to the side of the boat. She bent more water, blasting it at another attacking member. She saw Tashi losing a battle against a crew member. She blasted him with water and froze the water on him. She threw him overboard.

"Come on, Tashi!" Meili called to Tashi. "Get to Kuna!" Meili fended off another enemy.

Tao looked around to see everyone (including his sister) fighting. He had no weapons, no earth, no rock, no nothing! He looked around again but found nothing.

"Tao!" Tashi called. "Behind you!" Tao ducked just as an ice shard flew over him.

"Catch!" Tashi yelled, throwing her pencil at her brother. He caught it.

"What do I do with this?" Tao asked.

"Bend the earth from inside the pencil," Tashi answered, ducking as a water blast flew over her.

Tao fingered the pencil, unsure about it. He flicked the pencil, the lead flying to the other side of the ship. Tao smiled, summoning it back. And it came back!

Tao charged into battle, bending the earth from inside the pencil. A waterbender shot an ice shard at him. He somersaulted out of the way, bending the pencil lead and throwing it at her. It pinned her to the side of the ship. Another bender wrapped water around his leg, throwing him into the air. Tao pointed the empty pencil at him and the lead struck him in the stomach.

Tao fell overboard but grabbed onto the side of the boat last second. His hand was slipping on the slippery surface, slick with water. He looked down, frightened, but found himself looking at a rock. There were only 3 feet of water separating him from the rock.

He let go, landing on the rock, then launching himself back onto the ship. He bent part of the rock up and threw it at Sakura. She glowered angrily at him and bent water from the slick surface up at him. He dodged, calling for the rock to come over, but instead, a pencil lead came over. Tao shrugged. It was still bendable.

Sakura bent water from the ocean up around her head. She was about to throw it at Tao, but Tao threw the pencil lead at her hand, and luckily for him, it landed right on the pressure point. Sakura dropped the water in surprise. The water splashed down hard on the ship, sending a wave of water everywhere. Tao bent a rock from under the sea to block it, the wooden bottom splintering. Meili created an ice shield for both Tashi and herself. Katara separated the water in front of her.

"The ships goin' down!" Katara yelled. She shot one more water blast at a crew member, knocking her to the ground. The big hole in the ground (that Tao made to block the wave) and the big wave itself (plus all that battling) must've really damaged the ship.

Katara ran across the ship to Meili's sailboat. She waterbended an ice ramp and launched herself up and over the gap between the two ships. She motioned for the others to follow her.

Tao summoned the pencil lead back into the pencil. He ran and jumped across the gap between, slipping and sliding on the other side.

Meili shot water blasts, ice shards, and water whips all around, trying to get to her ship. But no matter where she turned, there was always at least 5 enemies surrounding her. Meili stopped battling as the crowd closed in. Suddenly, Meili bent the water into a water funnel, erupting upwards. The ship started tilting left (toward Meili). Meili bent her water funnel toward her ship and landed on it.

"Come on, Tashi!" Tao called to his twin sister. "The ship isn't gonna make it!"

Tashi ran toward the ship. She was about to jump onto it, but a hand grabbed her foot.

"Let go of me!" Tashi yelled, tugging her foot away from Sakura's grip.

"Never!" Sakura responded. "The Avatar will be mine!"

Tashi tugged and tugged, but Sakura's grip stayed strong. The ship was about to sink. Both were going to drown. Tashi took a splintered piece of wood and smashed it on Sakura's hand. She cried out in pain, letting go. They both tumbled overboard, opposite to Meili's ship. Sakura tumbled into the water. Tashi tumbled onto Kuna.

"Kuna!" Tashi cried out in happiness. "You saved me!" Kuna purred in return.

"Go, Kuna, GO!" Tashi yelled, pointing to Meili's ship.

"HAHA!" Tao yelled. "WHOSE UNRECYCLABLE TRASH NOW?"

"Oh wait!" Meili sarcastically realized. "It's your ship, Sakura."

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" they REKT, riding off into the sunset, toward the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

"Wow," Katara gasped when they came into her hut. "That was exhilarating... I haven't done things like that in years..."

"So," Tao asked. "How did you get captured anyway?"

"Umm..." Tashi answered, wondering where to start. "Well... when you guys left to see your iceberg thingy, I was really bored. Then out of nowhere, Sakura threw a bag over me and kidnapped me. I woke up when I was taken into this room on her ship. She told me why the Fire Rebels were so crazy. So then I figured out that there was an air vent in that room (coz the door was locked) and I climbed through it. Then I climbed out of it, but Sakura was there. I was surrounded, but then you guys came... and you know the rest. So, how did your trip to the iceberg go?"

"Pretty good," Meili answered.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Tashi said eagerly.

"So..." Meili replied. "I went to the iceberg and inside it, there were tons of spirits and grass and earth and whatnot. In the middle was a pool. I saw La in there so I dove in, but Katara pulled me out telling me that they were visions of my destiny or something. So I placed my hands inside the water and I saw visions of my past and future. The past visions were about where I was abandoned in the water because the North and the South were fighting. Princess Yue aka Tui and Koizilla aka La were trying to stop the fight, but nobody was listening. So they sent a huge wave toward each of the sides. But then Koizilla found me and created an iceberg and sent me to the Southern Water Tribe. Then Katara found me and took me home. The future visions were about how I became an explorer. It felt amazing. So the visions ended and I went to my father and told him I was an explorer, not a leader. He said yes so I went to this secret cave where this ginormous ship was that was supposed to be mine. Then Tao realized you were missing so we went looking for you and... you know the rest."

"Did you get all of that?" Tao whispered to Tashi.

"Wow!" Tashi exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

"..." Katara said.

"Ah, well..." Meili yawned. "It's almost night. Maybe we should get some sleep."

"Sure," Tao agreed. "We'll get some sleep, then head out in the morning. We have a long day ahead of us, going to Republic City and all..."

"If you want," Katara suggested, "I could give you directions how to get there."

"Ooh! Thanks!" Tao thanked.

"So," Katara said, laying out the map. She took out a pen. "We are here, at the Southern Water Tribe." Katara drew a diamond at the spot.

"You will take Kuna, and go to the Southern Air Temple." Katara drew a dot at the Southern Air Temple.

"After that, stop at the Swamp for a while. Don't stay there too long, though. You might get sucked up in a tornado, like me!"

"Oh don't worry," Tashi responded. "We got sucked up in a hurricane from the Swamp."

Katara looked surprised for a moment but continued on with the map, "Then go to Omashu and get some supplies. And whatever you do, DO NOT go through the Cave of the Two Lovers."

"And finally, you will arrive at Republic City!" Katara ended, drawing an ending diamond. She gave the map to Tao.

"Okay," Tao clarified. "Water Tribe, Air Temple, Swamp, Omashu, then the City."

"Yup!" Katara nodded.

"Goodnight, then," Meili yawned, walking out of the hut with Katara.

"Goodnight!" Tashi called after them, before settling down for her last nap in the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

Katara sighed as she closed the door to her hut. It has been a long day. Fighting like that has really drained the bending out of her waterbending. She prepared to go to bed when lights lit up the room from outside. Of course! It was the Glacial Spirits Festival after all.

Katara invited her children, Boomy, Kya, and Tenzin as usual, but they were all too busy. Tenzin was doing Republic City stuff, Boomy broke his leg, and Kya was healing his leg. They were always too busy. She had invited Tenzin's kids, but they were also too busy. Plus, they had grown out of the festival anyway.

Katara was planning to go to the festival with Meili, but all of this kidnapping stuff totally distracted them. It was the last day anyway, so there was no use going anymore.

Katara headed toward her bed when her eye caught a photograph. A photograph of her brother, Sokka. She missed Sokka with all her heart. But he died an honorable death. Katara looked down and walked toward her bed. Suddenly, moonlight streamed in and hit the picture frame smack in the center. A translucent blue spirit started coming out of it, slowly but steadily.

"Wh-who are you, spirit?" Katara asked.

"Are you kidding me?" the spirit said. "All these years and you don't recognize me at all?" The spirit turned. Katara cried at what she saw.

"Sokka!" Katara cried, tears streaming down her face. "You're here! How? Why?"

"It's nice to see you too, little sister," Sokka-spirit answered sarcastically. "I'm here because today is the Winter Solstice. It is when the spirit world and material world are closest together."

"How come you didn't come any other Winter Solstices?" Katara asked, slightly angry.

"The energy separating the two worlds were too strong," Sokka answered. "Now, they have weakened, allowing the spirits with the greatest energy bonds to pass through."

"What do you mean?"

"A bond between brother and sister is one of the greatest connections of all, during life and after death. It lives on forever." Katara nodded, understanding.

"Winter Solstice is almost over. Can I just cut to the cookie dough now?" Sokka sighed.

Katara asked, confuzzled, "Cookie do-"

"Tashi's the next Avatar. The Fire Nation's in trouble. You must send Tashi to the Fire Nation to save them from the Fire Rebels. And most importantly, the leader of the Fire Rebels is-" Sokka disappeared as Winter Solstice passed.

Katara's jaw hung open, still digesting the sudden rush of information.

* * *

"Sakura," the captain stated. "The Fire Rebels are here to see you." Sakura and her crew were in a Fire Rebel port, hoping to get another boat.

"What?" Sakura cried, outraged. "But, but they're supposed to come next week!"

"Well, they're coming right now," the captain replied. "Come in, Fire Rebels."

"I am Chang," the Fire Rebel introduced. "I am here to review your status for the hunt for the Avatar. So, how's it going?"

"The Avatar hunt?" Sakura stuttered. "It's... going fine. We haven't run into them yet, but we know where they're going."

"Really?" Chang asked. "Because your crew members say otherwise." The captain looked sheepishly at Sakura. Sakura gave him an 'I'm gonna kill you after this is done' stare.

"Now," Chang said. "Tell me what REALLY happened."

"Never!" Sakura refused. "The Avatar hunt is MY business. The Avatar will be MINE!"

"Tell me, or else!" Chang threatened.

"Never," Sakura whispered.

"You leave me no choice."

Chang firebended fireblasts at Sakura. She jumped out of the way, dodging each one expertly. Sakura waterbended the water out of the ocean and blasted it at Chang. He ducked, creating a firebending slice toward Sakura. Sakura jumped, bending ocean water with her feet and vertically slicing it at Chang. Chang used a fire ring to block the attack.

Sakura sliced at Chang's feet. He jumped, creating fire rockets, propelling himself forward and over Sakura. He started running toward the markets.

Sakura sent ice shards flying at Chang, who melted them. Soon they reached the market.

Chang turned around, sending fire blasts at Sakura. Sakura bent water from a nearby bucket near a stand and blasted it at Chang. He ducked and sent a firebending slice at her feet. She jumped, bending water from her cantene and turning it into ice shards, throwing them at Chang. The cabbage stand behind her burst into flames.

"No!" the legendary cabbage man cried. "My cabbages!"

Chang jumped on top of the mushy mushroom stand and flipped onto the roof of a small building. Sakura followed him.

"You're all out of water," Chang smiled evilly. "Now tell me where the Avatar is headed or else..." He held out a flaming hand.

"All out of water..." Sakura muttered. "No. There has to be a way. I need bendables..."

"Look around," Chang responded. "No water."

Water is everywhere, Sakura recalled. It is in every being, every plant, in every living thing... It is even in the air we breathe...

"Water is everywhere..." Sakura breathed, feeling the air go in and out of her lungs. "Water is... everywhere..."

"Time's up!" Chang shouted, throwing a flaming fireball at Sakura. Sakura pulled the water out of the air, condensing it. She used the water to block the fireball.

"What?" Chang gasped. "How?"

"Water is EVERYWHERE!" Sakura shouted, pulling out more water, creating a wave over her head. She turned them into ice shards and shot it at Chang. In pinned him to the ground, slicing through his shirt.

"Never bother me again," Sakura threatened. "The Avatar will be mine. And ONLY mine. No one can stop me from achieving my goal. Not you, Chang, not anyone. It is my destiny."

* * *

 _"Tashi," a Southern waterbender whispered. "Tashi..."_

 _"Who are you?" Tashi asked in her dream._

 _"I am you. Avatar Korra."_

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"You must go to the Fire Nation to save it from the Fire Rebels. The Fire Nation needs the Avatar more than ever."_

 _"But my mother said to go to Republic City first."_

 _"Your mother wants what's best for you. You want what's best for the world. You are the Avatar. Your destiny is to bring balance to the world."_

 _"But I haven't mastered any elements yet."_

 _"You will find a way. The Avatar will always find a way."_

 _"But Korra! Why didn't you take care of the Fire Rebels? Why did you die? Why did you abandon the world?"_

 _"That is a story for another day. My time is growing short. The Winter Solstice is almost over..."_

 _"But Avatar Korra! Wait, Korra!" Tashi called out._

 _"Goodbye, and good luck," Korra replied, fading into nothingness._

 _"Korra! Korra..."_

 _Korra..._

Korra.

* * *

Zuko stood on his balcony, watching the spirits dance across the skies. It was a beautiful sight. Patterns of green swirled in the sky, like it was dancing. Although he was all the way in the Fire Nation, everyone around the world could see them. But in the Water Tribes was where the real show was.

 _Katara's probably enjoying them so much in the Southern Water Tribe..._ Zuko sighed, missing the Team Avatar. He missed Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Mei, and Avatar Aang. Who knew he would be alive for three reincarnations of Avatars. But most of all he missed his uncle. Uncle Iroh.

"I wish you were here to see this, uncle," Zuko whispered to himself.

"Actually, I am!" someone called from behind him.

Zuko jumped in surprise, spinning around and grasping the railing. There, in spirit form, was Uncle Iroh.

"Oh, uh, Uncle Iroh," Zuko said awkwardly. "D-didn't see you there."

"Wow, Zuko," Iroh examined him. "You're almost as old as me now!"

"Yeah, um... Aren't you supposed to be in the Spirit World?" Zuko asked, confuzzled.

"It's Winter Solstice, right?" Iroh asked. "Or did I come on the wrong day?"

"No, it's Winter Solstice..." Zuko confirmed.

"Oh, good," Iroh said. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Something important."

"What is it?" Zuko questioned.

"The Fire Nation is in trouble. It is only a matter of time before it falls."

"To who?"

"The Fire Rebels. For the past 10 years, they have been growing in power and in strength. It is only a matter of time before they overthrow your daughter."

"How do I protect Izumi from that fate?"

"It is almost inevitable, but there is hope. You must find the Avatar. She is our only hope. Only she can bring balance to the world and save the Fire Nation from destruction."

"But the Avatar hasn't been seen for a whole ten years."

"She is out there, training, practicing, learning what it means to be the Avatar. She is not gone, only lost, trying to find her way back to her destiny, her purpose.

"The Avatar is back.

"And her name is Tashi."

* * *

 _Dear Izumi and Iroh,_  
 _I would like you to come home to the Fire Nation to visit me for a while. I've been having some back issues lately. It would be great to see you both again._  
 _From, Zuko_  
 _PS: I already alerted the Republic City council that you will be here for the next two weeks. You will be coming here in 5 days._

Zuko sealed off the letter and placed it in his messenger hawk. Then he sent it off. Zuko watched it fly away, fluttering in the wind as it faithfully delivered the letter during the early morning.

 _Hopefully, this is enough to keep away the rebellion for a while..._ Zuko thought. _The Fire Rebels will think that Fire Lord Izumi will be still at Republic City instead of the Fire Nation. They will send all their troops and energy there, they wouldn't realize that she had already gone over here. I just hope it's enough to hold them off..._

"I can't wait to go to sleep..." Zuko mumbled.

"I'm afraid 'sleep' will have to wait, Zuzu," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Zuko turned around in surprise and was met with a lightning bolt to his chest. He looked up at who fired the attack and gasped at who he saw.

Zuko fell to his knees, the lightning bolt zapping every part of him. He drifted into unconsciousness, never to awake in his bedroom again.

The Rebellion has just begun.

 **AN: Hey, readers! I just wanted you to know that from now on forward, I will be updating on Mondays. Just a reminder.**

 **Also, I want you to comment below about who's your favorite animal guide in Avatar and why. Kuna (Tashi), Naga (Korra), Appa (Aang), Fang (Roku), or Mula (Wan)?**

 **To answer a question, Katara would be about 100 years old during Avatar Tashi's time right now. Although this might seem really old, in Avatar world the oldest person in the world was 230 years old.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Southern Air Temple

_Fire *foooom fooom*_

 _Air *whooooosh*_

 _Water *shhhshhh*_

 _Earth *kpew kpew*_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Rebels attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them from taking over the Fire Nation, but when the world needed her most, she vanished._

 _Ten years have past and the new earthbending Avatar has arisen, my sister named Tashi. And although she is really intelligent, she still has to master the four elements before she's ready to save anyone. But I believe, Tashi could save the world._

Book 1: Fire Nation

Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple

"Are we there yet?" Tao asked, holding his rumbling stomach. "I really wanna get some food now. I'm starving!"

"Tao!" Tashi yelled, holding up an empty sack. "You already ate all the food we got from the Southern Water Tribe! How much more do you want?"

"Way more," Tao answered.

"Well, if you were really hungry," Tashi offered sarcastically, "go jump into the water and catch a fish."

"Ewwww..." Tao stuck out his tongue, disgusted. "I would rather eat the sack than eat a raw fish-gblshshg!" Tao knew he said the wrong thing when Tashi shoved the sack in his mouth.

"There. Now I don't have to hear your annoying voice AND you get your breakfast," Tashi said, satisfied. "Right Kuna?" The leopard-sea lion grunted in agreement.

Tao struggled with the sack, trying to pull it out of his mouth. But Tashi shoved it in there good. Tao gave up. He needed to bend it out of his mouth. He looked around for dust or dirt. He found Tashi writing something on a notecard with her pencil. Bingo.

Tashi wrote, lost in thought. She looked up at the sky for ideas. Thankfully, the sky gave her an idea, so she looked down. But something weird was happening to her letters.

Suddenly, the words started to float off her paper. _Wut..._ Tashi wondered as it zoomed across Kuna. Over to Tao. Of course.

 _UNSHOVE MY MOUTH!_ Tao formed, breaking the words up into letters and forming new words.

"NO, NOT MY PRECIOUS LETTERS!" Tashi cried. Tao pointed menacingly at the message. Tashi pulled at the sack in Tao's mouth and it finally gave way.

"Fine," Tao gasped, tossing the letters back to Tashi. And since she didn't know how to earthbend yet, it crumbled in her hands. She glared at Tao, but said nothing.

"Look at that!" Tashi gasped, pointing to a place above the clouds. There, Tashi could make out the beautiful outline of the Southern Air Temple.

"Whaaa-?" Tao asked, before gasping in realization. Where there was once clouds were blown away by a breeze revealing a breathtaking view of the Southern Air Temple. Towers emerged from the cloud, reaching high into the sky, like white pearls against the ocean of the sky. The top of the towers was tipped with blue and mountains surrounded it. The mountains were covered with green vines. Flying around the temples were flying bison and airbenders in their suits and gliders.

"Wow!" Tashi gasped. The view only became more magnificent as they came closer, the temple looking even bolder against their vision. Tashi's jaw hung open in amazement.

Tao pointed at the temple. "How're we gonna climb that mountain?" Tao asked, totally ruining the moment. Tashi glared at him once more (because it was a particularly amazing moment right there, perfect view and music and everything...).

"What?" Tao defended. "It was a good question!"

Tashi sighed. Tao could be very infuriating at times, but this time, he was actually right. It was impossible to get up that mountain without a flying bison. But she was smart, and her brother was an earthbender, so they could do it.

Kuna landed on the sandy shore at the base of the mountain.

"Stay here for me, girl," Tashi whispered to Kuna before turning away to study the mountain.

"Hmmm..." she wondered out loud. "Tao, if you that rock over there and place it at the base of the mountain, maybe we'll have enough angle to earthbend ourselves up there... But halfway up it becomes slightly steeper..." Tashi ran back and forth, examining the entire wall.

"Uh, Tashi!" Tao called, trying to get her attention. She ignored him.

"Tao get over here," she demanded, coming to a stop in front of a place in the mountain. "Earthbend that rock over there and place it over here..."

"TASHI!" Tao called again, louder this time, but Tashi kept on talking.

"...but for every inch upward you take, you must take 0.14245447 inches to the left..." Tashi continued.

"EARTHBEND YOURSELF THERE!" Tao yelled, catching Tashi's attention (finally).

"Why? I dunno how to earthbend yet!" Tashi retorted.

"Coz I'm taking the stairs!" Tao finished, pointing to a long staircase carved into the mountain wall, circling it dozens of times until it reached the top. Tashi looked confused for a bit but realized it was a new way for nonbenders to reach the temple too (according to the sign).

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Tashi challenged, taking off up the stairs. The stairs were steeper than they looked and Tashi almost tripped on them. At the beginning, she was sprinting up, Tao close behind. After the first round though, Tashi and Tao were huffing and puffing already, tired of the steep incline. But they were barely up the mountain. So they kept on going...

On the second round, Tashi and Tao were crawling up the stairs, all their energy wasted at the sprinting. Tao's thighs were burning him, scorching his legs with excruciating pain. He relied less on his legs and more on his arms to pull himself up, one stair at a time.

On the third round, Tashi and Tao pretty much collapsed, both their legs and arms burning at this point. They had no energy left to keep going. And no water. ( _Great thinking, Tao,_ Tashi thought.) So Tao rested on a step, massaging his aching legs, the mountain towering above them. _If only we had a flying bison like Appa,_ Tao thought, groaning. Slowly but steadily, his strength restored.

On the fourth round, Tashi and Tao were slowly walking up the stairs, careful to conserve their energy, but still eyeing each other, making sure their opponent wouldn't get too far ahead.

The fifth round was the same as the fourth round, but the twins began to pick up their pace, eyeing each other suspiciously. Tashi realized they were halfway up the mountain.

On the sixth round, Tao took a break from eyeing Tashi and looked upwards. Clouds drifted closely above them, only 200 feet away. Tao tried to make out the air temple, but all he could see was a blurry shadow against the blazing sun. _Maybe I do need glasses,_ Tao wondered, looking down, back at Tashi. She was already 4 feet ahead of him. He sped up, matching her pace.

On the seventh round, the clouds were only 100 feet above them. Tashi's eyes bore into Tao's skull as Tao did the same, each having a hand on the side of the mountain, staying away from the unrailed cliff on the other side.

On the eighth round, the clouds drifted right above them. Tashi started sprinting up the stairs, thinking the air temple was almost there. Tao did the same so he wouldn't become the rotten egg. Tao put one foot on a stair, pushing hard, propelling himself forward, doing the same on the other foot. But after 10 stairs, Tashi and Tao were crazy tired. They rested for 1 minute and got up again, continuing their slow pace, still eyeing each other.

On the ninth round, they entered the cloud layer. Tao and Tashi moved even slower now, practically hugging the mountain wall, afraid they would slip on the damp staircase. Being inside a cloud was nothing Tao imagined. He imagined it to be soft and fluffy. In real life, clouds were wet. REALLY wet. And foggy. Coz that's what fog is. A cloud.

On the tenth round, Tao and Tashi emerged from the cloud, the air becoming thinner by the moment. _The elevation should be about 13,000 feet,_ Tashi thought, estimating very accurately. She breathed in the crisp air, free of any pollutants the City might've had. It was the cleanest air she even smelled. _No wonder airbenders go up here,_ Tashi thought. _Who would NOT want to bend this amazing air?_

Finally, they came to the top, huffing and puffing. But when they looked up, it truly took their little breath they had away. The Southern Air Temple was even more amazing up close, it's image crisper than ever. Tashi took off sprinting toward the entrance, now flat(ish) ground. Tao reacted too late and he became the rotten egg. But the rotten egg was not the reason Tashi was running. In fact, the thought of the rotten egg has completely left her mind.

"Look! It's the airbenders!" Tashi called, running towards an airbender that has just recently landed. "I always wanted to meet one in person!"

"Ugh! Tashi!" Tao called after her, running.

"HI!" Tashi waved to the airbender, super excited. "I'm Tashi! I read all about the airbenders and how they went from nonbenders to benders. Can you please tell me all about your experience? Please?"

"Uhhhh..." the airbender stuttered awkwardly. "I'm... I'm Joel. I just recently joined the airbenders... um... Yeah. Harmonic Convergence was great and all... Never really experienced much threat from that civil war... Suffered a lot from Kuvira's attacks though... BTW, I'm 18... Yeah. I never knew I had airbending until later on... mmm... Came from Omashu... yeah. That's about it." _This guy wasn't very talkative,_ Tao thought.

"Ooh! Can you tell me about the Southern Air Temple?" Tashi asked.

"Yeah. Sure," he answered. "There are a lot of fun airbending places around here... Airbending training is every day except weekends... Not very good at airbending..."

"Tell me about your glider. Don't you have an airsuit?"

"Ummm... yeah... When you first join the airbenders, you get a glider. Then when you master the basics, they give you an airsuit. Then the next step is to become a master. To become a master means to learn everything there is about airbending, then contribute to the art yourself. You could add a new style, invent a new subset, or do something heroic that your name will go down in history. Then you get your tattoos and start teaching others. That way, future airbenders will learn from you, your master, your master's master, and so on. That way, airbending only gets awesomer."

"Interesting," Tashi mumbled. "What's a cool place my brother and I should visit first?"

"Whaletail Island, of course!" Joel answered like it was the most obvious place ever. "It's the best! Don't want to ruin the surprise for you, though..."

"Cool!" Tashi commented scribbling down notes in her notebook with her (dull) pencil. "And can you tell me-" GONG! A loud gong echoed throughout the air temple.

"Ah, time for training!" Joel interrupted, preparing his glider. "Master Meelo won't want me waiting..."

"Master," Tao snickered, "Meelo?"

"Yeah," Joel clarified, ready for takeoff. "Each of Master Tenzin's children took care of an air temple. Master Meelo takes care of the Southern Air Temple, Master Jinora takes care of the Eastern Air Temple, Master Ikki takes care of the Western Air Temple, and Master Tenzin takes care of Air Temple Island, where some airbenders still go to train. Too bad that the Northern Air Temple's gone, though. Also, it's a shame that Rohan, Tenzin's youngest son, couldn't become a master airbender. He showed promise and-" GONG! Another gong vibrated through the air.

"Wish there was a thing called soundbending," Tao mumbled, rubbing his aching ears.

"ACK!" Joel cried, jumping onto his glider. "See you later!" And he flew off, as fast as his airbending could take him.

"Sooooooo..." Tao said. "Watcha wanna do now?"

"Whaletail Island?" Tashi suggested.

"Sure!" Tao agreed. "Just one problem. How do we know how to get there? I mean, it's not like a sign is gonna come out of nowhere and point us in the right direction-"

"Look!" Tashi called. "It's a sign! And it says Whaletail Island's over there!" She pointed west. Then she started running in that direction. Tao groaned. What an unlikely coincidence.

"Wow!" Tashi gasped, standing on the side of a cliff, many meters of water separating the mountain from the island. "Legend says that Whaletail Island is shaped like a whale. Also, whales circle the island in every season of the year. Wow! Must be amazing up close!"

"Another problem," Tao stated. "How are we gonna get there? It's not like there's a zipline going from here to the island-"

"Hey! Look Tao!" Tashi exclaimed. "It's a zipline going from here to the island!"

"The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?" Tao said.

"You make it too easy!" Tashi added.

"You go first!" Tao stated.

"Wh-what? No way!" Tashi stuttered frightfully.

"Haha! You're scared!" Tao taunted.

"N-no..." Tashi retorted.

Tao rolled his eyes. "Just grab onto the bar," he instructed. Tashi did so, "then hold on tight," Tashi nodded. "Is it tight?"

"Yup," Tashi nodded.

"Good," Tao smiled. "Now go!" Tashi cried out in surprise as she felt Tao push her forward. She tried gripping the ground with her feet but all she felt was air. Suddenly she was screaming as she hurtled down the rope, gaining momentum. The air ran through her hair, her clothes, and her face, gravity tickling her stomach greatly as she dropped at an angle. At first, the feeling was scary, but after a while, she was laughing, enjoying this feeling. She cried out in happiness as Whaletail Island rushed closer and closer. The slope flattened out, slowing her down. Soon she came to a stop, her feet jerking forward. She slowly got off, still feeling that amazing feeling, but it was growing fainter now. Soon it was gone altogether. But-

"WATCH OUT!" Tao cried as Tashi dove out of the way. Instead of waiting until the ride came to a complete stop, Tao let go, flying through the air and falling into a pile of cabbages.

"NO!" the cabbage man cried. "MY CABBAGES!"

"Hehe," Tao laughed sheepishly. "Sorry..."

The cabbage man grunted and stomped away, hugging a cabbage to his chest.

"Wazzup with him?" Tao muttered to Tashi. "I mean, didn't the Cabbage Man quit selling cabbages and started the Cabbage Corp. instead?"

"Very good question, young lad!" a man wearing a blue coat, a mixture of Republic City and Water Tribe themed. He had a whooshy style haircut and a thin white mustache.

He walked up to the twins, butting into the conversation. "You see, the Cabbage Man had tried many things; from selling Satomobiles to selling rotten cabbages. But whatever business he seemed to get himself into, the Avatar always messed things up. So now he's goin' back to selling cabbages because it says it's his calling. He left Cabbage Corp. to his son. Now his son is investing in a lot of other things like Pro-Bending matches to name one of them. Neat story, actually." Tashi and Tao stared at him open-mouthed.

"Ack! Where are my manners? I'm Varrick," the man introduced.

"I'm Tashi," Tashi replied. "And this is my brother, Tao. We come from Gaoling Village in the Earth Kingdom."

"I come from no place in particular," Varrick said. "You see, my parents were nomads. They traveled around Omashu a lot. I've heard a lot of stories from them. Like my favorite story was about how my parents traveled through the Cave of the Two Lovers with the Avatar. And how Sokka and the nomads found the bagermoles and smartly found their way out. Wow! That was genius!"

"Your parents were the nomads from the Cave of the Two Lovers?" Tashi gasped, going into fangirl mode. Tao rolled his eyes, knowing near to nothing about the cave. All he knew about it was that Katara went through it and it didn't end up well. And now this.

"Now check this out!" Varrick said, leading the twins to the top of the hill. Tao looked down, expecting to see a peaceful garden with whales splashing around the island. But his joyful expression soon turned to horror. He looked down and found mounds of dirt surrounding huge holes. Bulldozers scooped up dirt, emitting smoke into the perfectly clean air. The temple in the center was halfway destroyed and the water around the island was polluted by excess products.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Varrick presented. "Well, it's gonna look even more amazing after construction is over. I'm gonna turn this calm island into a crazily packed celebrity resort! Pools, skydiving, scuba diving, massages, you name it! It's gonna be a great hit! The ground is a little unstable though, so watch your step!"

Varrick checked his watch. "Oh, my!" he exclaimed. "Time for my daily callus scrubbing! If you got calluses like mine, you've gotta get all the scrubbing you can get. See y'all round!" And he scampered down the hill to a fancy boat near the docks.

"What happened here?" Tashi gasped, staring at all the destruction all around her. "This used to be a peaceful place where monks would once meditate. The seas used to be filled with whales all year long! What happened?"

"Varrick happened," Tao answered, also shocked.

"We've got to stop him!" Tashi exclaimed, rushing forward before Tao could stop her. So Tao just rolled his eyes and followed.

They rushed down the hill and dodged dirt piles and bulldozers. They rushed toward the boat, pushing past the guards. Tao got to the door first and knocked on it. Tashi got to it second and kicked it open. Zhu Lee's glasses flew off as she was reaching to open the door. She quickly got her glasses and stood in the doorway.

"Ah! These are my friends, Mashi and Lao!" Varrick introduced, sitting in a chair.

"Actually," Tao corrected, "it's Tashi and Tao-"

"So what brings you here?" Varrick asked.

Tashi spoke up first, "You're polluting the water and harming the whale's ecosystem! And you're polluting the air, harming the airbender's learning experience! Someone has to clean up for this mess!"

Varrick considered this and nodded, "You're right. Which is why I have the right people for the job."

"You do?" Tao asked hopefully.

"YOU GUYS!" Varrick answered, handing over two sifters. Tao's smile instantly dropped to a frown.

* * *

"Sakura," the captain said, standing in the doorway to her room. "The Fire Rebels have requested a meeting at the-"

"I don't want to talk to them, Leo," Sakura interrupted, clutching an empty glass. "All the business I had with them was to bring them the Avatar and nothing else. I don't care about their silly meetings anymore. All I want is the Avatar."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Sakura said. "Now leave me alone."

"As you wish," the captain bowed before leaving the room on her ship.

Sakura sighed and concentrated again. How did she do it before? _Water is everywhere,_ she thought. _Everywhere. NOW, HOW COME I CAN'T BEND IT?!_

Sakura breathed out, feeling the water vapor from her breath extend outwards and mix with the surrounding air. She reached out for the water, but it was too far apart to bend it alone. Sakura focused less on bending it alone and bending it together. She clenched her fist, drawing the water out of the air and condensing it. She opened her hand and in it was water.

Sakura swirled her hand about, pulling more and more water out of the air. Soon she had enough when she bent the water downwards, the water filled the glass up to the brim.

Sakura smiled. She had done it. She had done it once more.

* * *

Tashi groaned in frustration, wading into the murky water until it was knee high. She held out her sifter as far away as possible. Tao then bent the water (via mudbending) into the sifter. He created a continuous stream of mud. All the dirt collected inside the sifter as all the clean water poured out under her. Tao stopped bending once the sifter was completely filled. Tashi sighed, dumping all the dirt out and returning with a clean sifter.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Tashi complained as Tao bent more mud. "This place is supposed to be beautiful!"

"Yeah!" Tao agreed. "We're supposed to be tourists, not servants."

"I guess that's one way to put it," Tashi mumbled.

"Tashi!" Zhu Lee ran toward them. "Tao!"

"What is it?" Tao asked, wading back to shore.

"Have you guys seen Varrick by any chance?" Zhu Lee asked. Tao bent the mud off of himself and Tashi.

"No," Tashi replied. "Why?"

"He's missing," she answered, pushing up her glasses. "I haven't seen him since you two left about an hour ago. He told me to 'do the thing' and when I came back, he was gone. I looked all over the island."

Tao realized, "But not all under the island."

"The tunnels!" Tashi exclaimed.

"There are two entrances," Zhu Lee informed. "A front entrance and a back entrance. We've been trying to fill them up. That's why the ground is so unstable."

"Zhu Lee, you go through the front entrance," Tao said. "Tashi and I will go through the back entrance." Zhu Lee nodded and they took off running.

Tashi and Tao located the back entrance surrounded by mounds of dirt. The tunnel entrance was halfway caved in. Like someone was trying to block the entrance.

"Why is it caved in?" Tashi wondered out loud.

"They were trying to fill it up," Tao answered. He earthbended all the dirt up and the twins fell into the hole. Even though Tao was sure of the answer, there was still doubt in his voice.

Tao and Tashi traveled through the earthen walls. The dirt squished against Tao's feet. Tao put a hand on the wall. It felt... fresh. Like someone just dug this up a few days ago. And judging from the progress of construction, it seemed like Varrick and Zhu Lee just came about two days ago. Giving whoever built this a perfect opportunity to dig it up.

The twins continued down the tunnel until it came to a dead end.

"A dead end?" Tashi whispered. "But there must be more! It can't just be-" Tao pushed Tashi into the wall. Tashi braced herself for a collision but the walls caved in around her. She fell down on her butt.

Tashi started, "What was that-"

"Shhh!" Tao shushed. "Someone's coming!" Tashi instantly shut her mouth. Tao created an earth shield over the opening, trapping them inside the hole in the wall. Tao dug his finger into the shield making a hole just wide enough for him to see through. Then he made one for his annoying twin sister. Soon, Tashi heard the footsteps too.

Tashi heard someone throw down a sack beyond her vision. A short man with a thin brown mustache and a brown beard appeared in her vision wearing a dark red shirt. First, it was only him. Then a young man entered wearing a green shirt. Finally, a tall girl in airbender clothes.

"Where's Sakura, Chang?" the airbender asked.

"She's not coming," Chang (the red shirt) answered. "She's been so obsessed with capturing the Avatar she has forgotten who she takes orders from." Tashi tried to catch the name who they work for, but it was never said.

"Whatever," the green shirt mumbled. "Let's just start the meeting without her."

"Okay, Dah," the airbender nodded. "Let's start."

"Meetings all over the world have been assembled to inform the Fire Rebels that it is time," Chang started. "All in groups of four to be undetected by prying eyes. The time is growing near that we emerge out of hiding to accomplish our goal. To overthrow the evil Fire Nation." Tashi gasped, but nobody heard.

"And the details?" Dah asked.

Chang nodded, "Our leader already took down the past fire lord, the traitorous Zuko. The details will be explained when we get to the Fire Nation Palace. The only information I got was that we have to be in the Fire Nation Capital in six days."

"Six days including today?" the airbender asked.

"No, Qua Mei," Chang answered. "Six days starting tomorrow."

"So seven days, then," Qua Mei said.

"Well it's not like we can really go anywhere," Dah stated, rolling his eyes. "It's almost night."

"The point is," Chang interrupted, "that we are three crucial people in the invasion plan. Without us, the whole plan will be ruined."

Tashi glanced at Tao and whispered, "If we catch these three people today, we can save the Fire Nation!"

"It's too risky," Tao whispered back.

"But we can save an entire nation!"

Tao thought about this and decided, "Fine. You go get the airbenders, I'll hold them off." Tashi nodded and waited for Tao's cue.

"Did you hear that?" Dah asked, looking around.

"No, it must be your ears," Qua Mei answered, pulling his ear. Dah whined in pain until she let go.

Chang looked around suspiciously, but nothing happened. Suddenly, Tao kicked the wall and dust exploded all around. Tashi took this chance and sprinted toward the exit. Tao stayed behind and waited for Tashi to get as far away as possible while the Fire Rebels were still dazed. Then he created a wall of earth, blocking the Fire Rebels from escaping. Chang looked who created the wall and smiled when he saw the young boy.

He fired a blast of fire at Tao who jumped out of the way. He fired three more blasts and Tao dodged each one. Tao stomped the floor, making a huge piece of earth pop up. Then he kicked the boulder at Chang who failed to dodge. Tao gasped for breath as the blood pumped in his ears. His breath came out short and fast. He looked up and-

Dah came at him at an angle and caught him off guard, throwing a boulder at him. Tao fell down but got back up again, heaving the boulder back at him. Dah flicked his wrist and the rock flew over him. He stomped his heel down and Tao flew up into the ceiling. Tao punched the ceiling, making a rock fall over Dah. Qua Mei came in and airbended the rock to the side. Tao fell back down.

Dah created an earth shield and pushed it towards Tao. Tao tried to push it back but Dah's earthbending was too strong. Tao pushed with all his might, but only managed to slow it down. Tao's shoes slipped against the dirt below him, sliding backward. Dah's earth shield pushed him against the wall. It was going to crush him to death! Tao panted as he tried resisting, but it didn't work. He felt the shield press against his chest, crushing his lungs. Tao gasped for breath. He was running out of air. Tao felt the earthen wall against his back. He thought frantically for an idea how not to die. _This was a terrible idea,_ Tao thought. Then, he got an idea.

Tao earthbended the wall onto himself making earth armor. He heaved the shield to the side, surprising Dah. Tao earthbended his armor and threw it at Dah, knocking him unconscious. Chang had gotten up, but Tao bent a slab of earth up at him, knocking him back down. Tao smiled at his newfound victory, still gasping for breath.

Tao looked at Chang and Dah laying on the ground, but where was Qua Mei? He felt a breath on his neck and whirled around. Just when Qua Mei dropped a bag over him.

* * *

Tashi sprinted out of the tunnel, glancing back to see Tao make an earth wall. She climbed out of the tunnel and ran toward the zipline that connected the Southern Air Temple to Whaletail Island. The ground rumbled beneath her and she tripped and fell. She ran past dirt piles as her footsteps created dust billowing behind her. She got to the end of the island and screeched to a stop. She realized that the zipline was only used for getting down to the island. The only way she could get back up is to airbend herself there, and that was three elements away.

"Tashi!" Zhu Lee exclaimed from behind. Tashi turned around, gasping for breath. "What are you doing here? Did you find Varrick?"

Tashi's words came out in short gasps, "No time to explain... Must call airbenders here... Fire Rebels here... Tao fighting... *gasp*"

Zhu Lee nodded and ran to a nearby gong. She heaved the tree branch into the gong. It clanged, sending sound waves for at least a mile. The airbenders looked curiously over to the island.

Zhu Lee took a megaphone and shouted, "We're under attack! It's the Fire Rebels!" The airbenders opened their gliders and airsuits and flew over as fast as they could. Some inexperienced airbenders took the zipline, using airbending to propel them faster. Tashi saw a master airbender within them and realized it was Master Meelo. Meelo flew over her in his airsuit and landed in front of her.

"Where are the Fire Rebels?" Master Meelo asked.

"In the tunnel!" Tashi answered, pointing. "The back tunnel!" Meelo and the airbenders nodded and took off.

Suddenly, the ground erupted and the three Fire Rebels flew out. The airbenders drew back in surprise. Chang and Tashi's eyes met. Tashi looked fearfully at him as his eyes bore into hers. He gasped in realization.

"That girl!" Chang gasped. "She's the Avatar!" Meelo turned around and glanced at Tashi. His mouth was open in awe. Tashi nodded slowly.

"GET THE AVATAR AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Qua Mei yelled, amplifying her voice via airbending.

"PROTECT THE AVATAR!" Meelo shrieked back.

Qua Mei threw an air blast at Joel. He tumbled out of the sky but readied his glider just in time. He threw an airbending slice back at them, but Dah jumped in front just in time to make an earth shield.

"ATTAAAAAAACK!" the airbenders cried, lead by Meelo. The airbenders threw air blasts, airbending slices, and air punches. An airbender bent the dirt and blasted it at the shield. The earth shield exploded, making the three Fire Rebels vulnerable to attacks. Chang lightningbended and shocked Meelo. Joel gasped and sliced the connection via airbending. Tashi ran and caught Meelo as he fell out of the sky.

"Master Meelo!" Tashi exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Meelo whispered. "You have to get out of here! My airbenders won't be able to hold them off for long."

"I need to find my brother first," Tashi said. She got up and placed Meelo down gently. Then she dashed back into the tunnel, careful not to have the Fire Rebels spot her.

Tashi darted behind a dirt pile, breathing hard. She glanced at the Rebels from behind it and saw them targeting someone else. Tashi sprinted across the distance and dove behind another dirt pile. Qua Mei glanced that way, thinking she heard something, but found nothing. Tashi breathed hard and glanced again. The tunnel was only a few feet away.

Tashi dove into the hole faster than Qua Mei could look her way. Tashi ran across the crumbling tunnel. Finally, she came to the dead end. She saw a hole blasted in the ceiling that Dah made. Qua Mei could easily glance her way and see Tashi. Tashi inched herself across the wall. On the opposite side were two wriggling bags. Tashi made her way across the room, barely making a sound. Luckily she made it across without Qua Mei glancing her way.

Tashi bent down and untied the first bag. Out came her twin brother. She motioned for him to be quiet and Tao nodded. Tashi untied the second bag and out came an unconscious Varrick. Tashi started dragging him across the room. And lucky for them, Qua Mei spotted them.

"The Avatar is escaping!" Qua Mei shouted, pointing at them. Dah came out and earthbended the tunnel.

"What is he doing?" Tashi asked. The floor rumbled and the ceiling shook dirt into their eyes.

"He's caving in the tunnel!" Tao gasped. "Hold on to that rock over there!" Tao pointed to a slab of rock in the corner of the room. Tashi dragged Varrick and herself onto it. Tao jumped onto it too.

"Now hold on!" Tao yelled, the first part of the ceiling caving in. He grunted as he bent the dirt and dust below the rock, levitating it. He pushed it forward. Tashi, Tao, and Varrick were riding on the rock like a board in the ocean, except the board was the rock and the waves were the dirt that Tao was bending.

"Yikes!" Tashi cried as a chunk of the ceiling fell close to them. Tao narrowed his eyes in concentration. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel now. The dust was clouding his vision.

Chunks of the ceiling were falling down even more now. Tashi looked behind her and found the whole tunnel caved in. She gasped in fright. She looked ahead and found the tunnel caved in also. Tao redirected the dirt and blasted it at the ceiling, creating a hole. He earthbended everyone up just as the tunnel caved in completely. Suddenly, the dirt pile behind them burst into flames. The Fire Rebels have spotted them.

Tao created a shield as Tashi, Tao, and Varrick hid behind it. Zhu Lee darted to their side.

"I'll take care of Varrick," she smiled, laying Varrick down gently. "Thank you." He opened his eyes and saw Zhu Lee.

"Zhu Lee!" Varrick cried. "You saved me!"

"You're okay!" Zhu Lee exclaimed.

Tao said, awkwardly, "I think it's a good time we leave now."

"Good idea," Tashi replied. The twins dashed out of their hiding spot just as the shield exploded in flames.

Tashi whistled sharply, the noise sharper than any other noise. The twins dashed toward the dock next to Varrick's ship. The airbenders blocked the Fire Rebel attacks as they made their escape, willingly risking their own safety for someone they didn't know. For someone, they had faith in. For someone, they believed in.

The docks were getting closer now and Tashi accelerated her pace, Tao matching hers. They climbed over dirt piles and jumped across holes. They dodged attacks from the Fire Rebels that the airbenders could not block, but Tashi and Tao made it. The twins held hands as they ran across the wooden dock, leaping into the air. Tashi's hair lifted off her shoulders as the air combed through her hair. She gasped as the butterflies she once felt while doing the zipline came back to her now as she fell off the dock. The twins fell down, but instead of landing in murky water, they landed on Kuna.

"Go, Kuna, GO!" Tashi called, kicking Kuna lightly on the sides. Kuna understood and took off swimming, her tail swishing forcefully underwater, propelling them forward. They made it. They finally made it.

Tashi looked down at her hands, then looked backward. Airbenders were falling to the ground after getting hit by Fire Rebel attacks. Some were seriously injured. Some were even dying. Tashi had put them all in danger. It was all her fault. She was the one who caused all this suffering. A tear slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Tao asked, sensing Tashi's sadness.

"It's just that," Tashi sniffled, rubbing her tears away, "that all of those innocent airbenders risked their lives, for me. Why?"

"You're the Avatar," Tao answered. "They will do anything to protect you."

"But it should be the other way round," Tashi cried. "I should be protecting them."

There was silence.

"Tao, I think we should take a detour. To the Fire Nation," Tashi said.

"Why?" Tao asked. "That's the most dangerous place right now-"

"These airbenders risked their lives for me because they believed I would save them later. And that's why we need to go there."

"But, Tashi. You haven't mastered any elements yet."

"I don't care. I can't just stand by and do nothing. The world needs me more than ever. I'm already 10 years late. I can't waste any more time. In six days, the Fire Nation will be overthrown. I have to at least try."

"But you might die," Tao mumbled. "And Mom told me to protect you."

"The airbenders risked their lives to save me," Tashi decided, "so I will risk my life to save theirs." Tashi looked at Tao. "Please."

Tao nodded at her logic. Tashi smiled in happiness. Tashi scooted closer to Tao and she looked forward this time, watching the half-moon rise above them, casting beautiful moonlight across the sea.


End file.
